Warriors: The Demon Clans 3:The Cursed Forest
by Liza Taylor
Summary: COMPLETE! It's been two moons since the battle against Nightspeaker and clan life is returning to normal. However when prey starts disappearing the specials are strained on who to be loyal to. Meanwhile Flightwing is having problems...
1. Chapter 1 Flightwing

**This is the third story in the Demon Clans series. It would be in your best interest to go back and read the other stories. For this story I have decided that you readers can make up your own specials that will appear in the story! **

Flightwing glanced up at the trees around her. The trees seemed to watch her every step through this dirt path. "What the heck am I saying?" she whispered, "Trees can't speak. I'm just being paranoid." She saw the trees thin out. She paused. Before her the dirt path seemed to turn into something white with black markings. She took a careful paw step on it. When nothing happened she placed all four paws on it. Whatever it was it was making her paws feel cold.

"Good. You're here." Flightwing looked up to see a large brown tom, "Come on. Let's get you signed in."

"What are you talking about?" asked Flightwing, "What's going on? And what is this stuff?"

"It's marble," said the tom tiredly, "Now come on."

_"Marble?"_ wondered Flightwing, _"What the heck is marble?"_ She followed the tom to a small hole in the marble, just wide enough for a paw.

"Put your paw there," said the tom, "Every day after you are finished with your work you will do this."

"Work?" asked Flightwing, putting her paw on the hole. A mark seemed to appear in the hard marble as she picked her paw up.

"You are assigned to be a hunter. You will go out every day at the first gong to hunt. At the fifth gong you are to retire to your dorm."

"Dorm?" wondered Flightwing.

"Look!" snapped the tom, "Just follow the marble path. It will lead you to the dorm building. Your room is 345."

"What?"

"Just go."

Flightwing hurried away from the tom and walked down the marble path. It led to what the tom called a building. Small holes were cut into the building, and there seemed to be many buildings everywhere.A black she-cat met Flightwing at the entrance of the building. "Follow me. And don't dawdle." Flightwing nodded and the she-cat took Flightwing through a hole in the building. Inside there were many rooms carved out of the marble. Over each room was what Flightwing thought was a number. The black-she cat took her to a room near the back of the building. "This is your room. Get some rest. Tomorrow you report for work." The black she-cat waited until Flightwing was inside the room before leaving.

The room had four moss beds and nothing else. Three of the beds were occupied by cats. Two of them looked up as she entered. The other was sleeping in the back. "You must be the new one," said an orange tom, getting up from his spot, "I'm Skypelt. And this is Visionfur."

"Flightwing."

"That bed is yours," said Visonfur flicking her gray tail to the moss bed on her right, "By the way I get visions of the future. Skypelt here can control his shadow and-hey wake her up! She needs to meet our fourth roommate!"

"Alright, alright," grumbled Skypelt. He got up and poked the cat, "Hey! Get up!"

"Wha?" The cat rolled over and Flightwing gasped. The cat settled her blue eyes on Flightwing and jumped to her paws, "Flightwing!"

"Lilystar!" Flightwing raced over to her sister and buried her head in the white she-cat's fur, "Lilystar! You're here!"

The white she-cat backed away from Flightwing, "I'm sorry but I am no longer Lilystar. My name is now Lilystream. My warrior name."

"What are you talking about?" cried Flightwing, "You're Lilystar! Former leader of Nightclan!"

Skypelt and Visionfur turned to Lilystream, "Is that true?" asked Skypelt, "Were you really a leader?"

"It's all in the past," said Lilystream, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Lilystar…" whispered Flightwing, "Why?"

"Flightwing. I wish you didn't join here so soon," said Lilystream, "Life here...Flightwing. I wish I was sent to the Place of No Stars instead."

**Well that's the first chapter!**


	2. Alligences

A L L E G I A N C E S

**N I G H T C L A N**

Leader**Scarstar­**- black tabby tom with a scar running down his left eye

**Apprentice-** **Hazelpaw**

Deputy**Bramblepelt**- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Cinderstream**- cinder colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice-Skypaw**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Snaketail**- rust red tom with a long tail

**Blacktail**- pure black tom

**Sparrowtail**­- little brown she-cat

**Silentheart**- rose gray she-cat. Is mute

**Coltpelt**- brown she-cat with white markings

**Apprentice**-**Thornpaw**

**Silverstorm**- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Owlfeather-** brown tabby tom

**Firepelt**- orange tom

**Birchstorm**- chocolate brown she-cat

**Twilight**- red fox

**Ruby**- red fox. Daughter of Twilight.

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Hazelpaw**- pale gray tom with green eyes. Can make electricity emit from his body.

**Skypaw**- light gray she-cat

**Thornpaw**- black tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Morningsun**- brown she-cat

Flightkit-brown, Flowerkit-gray, Riverkit-gray)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Whitepaw**- white she-cat. Retired early due to shattered leg

**Riverwind**- gray tabby tom

**Spiderpelt**- black she-cat with long legs

S T R E A M C L A N

Leader **Waterstar**- silver blue she-cat

**Apprentice-Dreampaw**

Deputy**Tallstorm**- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Rabbitstripe**- red tom

Warriors

**Scalefur**- bluish gray tom with webbed paws and gills

**Apprentice-Ashpaw**

**Snakepelt**- orange tom with golden eyes

**Runningclaw**- light black tom

**Crowtail**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Dewpaw**

**Greyfur**- gray tabby she-cat

**Stonepelt**- dark gray tom

**Marshtail**- silver tom with blotches of black

Apprentices

**Dreampaw**- gray she-cat

**Ashpaw- **ash colored tom

**Dewpaw**- gray tom

Queens

**Dappletail**- tortoise shell she-cat

Rosekit-gray)

Elders

**Oldthorn**- old black tom

F L A M E C L A N

Leader**Littlestar**- small silver tom

Deputy**Cloudsky**- white tom

Medicine Cat**Leafpelt**- brown tortoise shelled she-cat

**Apprentice- Talonpaw**

Warriors

**Firewind**- bright orange tom. Can breath fire

**Smokeclaw**- smoke colored tom

**Apprentice-Eggpaw**

**Ashfur**- ash colored she-cat

**Brackentail**- pure white tom

**Spottedclaw**- orange she-cat with black spots.

**Gorgestorm**- brown tom

Apprentices

**Talonpaw**- dark gray tom with white paws

**Eggpaw**- dark gray tom

Queens

**Heartfall**- brown she-cat with a white chest

(Rainkit-gray, Jumppaw-yellow)

Elders

**Oldflower**- once pretty she-cat

**Silvertail**- gray tom with a silver tail.

T R E E C L A N

Leader**Lionstar**- tabby tom with a furry neck

Deputy**Cedartail**- dusky brown tom

Medicine Cat**Robinfang**- gray tom with black stripes

**Barkwind**- bark brown tom

Warriors

**Auraclaw**- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physic abilities.

**Streampelt**- silver tabby tom

**Leopardfang**- unusually spotted she-cat

**Tigerstripe**- orange striped she-cat

**Apprentice-Galepaw**

**Voletail-**small brown tom

**Heartpool**- brown tabby she-cat

**Thornheart**- black she-cat

**Apprentice-Stonepaw**

**Starfoot**- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from Duskclan

**Pebbletail**- gray tom with scars across his face and chest

With green eyes

**Apprentice**-**Sootpaw**

**Amberheart**- striped she-cat

Apprentices

**Galepaw**- brown tom

**Stonepaw**- gray tom

**Sootpaw**- black tom

Queens

**Sorrelpelt**- brown she-cat

(Poppykit-black, Flamekit-orange, Faithkit-white)

**Silverwhisker**- silver she-cat

Gingerkit-ginger, Grasskit-brown)

Elders

**Hopecloud**- pale brown tom

**Fallingdawn**- crabby tortoise shelled she-cat

C A T S O U T S I D E

O F C L A N S

**Sandstream**- pale ginger she-cat.

**Frank**- red kittypet

**Snow**- white she-cat

**Sky**- brown tom

**Streak**- black-white tom

**Twilight**- white she-cat

**Hazel**- brown tom

**Kalo**-silver she-cat

**Smokefur**- smoke gray tom with golden eyes. Comes from Duskclan.

**Fangclaw**- gray tom with golden eyes. Comes from Duskclan.

T H E C U R S E D F O R E S T

The Council (top ranked specials)

**Risingdawn­- **gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Power is unknown

**Silverfur**- silver she-cat. Can control her blood at will.

**Rowanclaw**- tabby tom with a mattered coat and scars. Can create copies of himself at will

**Hailstorm**- black tom with blue eyes. Can create and control ice

**Longfur**- long haired brown tom. Can control fur at will

Other Cats

**Flightwing**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown wings growing out of her back

**Lilystream**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Can shoot porcupine quills out of fur. Formerly known as Lilystar

**Nightspeaker**- gray she-cat with green eyes. Can control minds

**Visionfur**- dark gray she-cat with golden eyes Has premonitions.

**Skypelt**- light orange tom with sky blue eyes. Can control his shadow at will

**Shadepaw**- small brown she-cat with light green eyes. Can sense the feelings of anyone around her.

**Wingtorn**- gray tom. Can go through objects

**Watchingtail**- black she-cat. Can release sound waves.

**Brightsky- **tall white she-cat with rings of ginger around her tail, legs and paws with large ears and amber eyes. Can control light

**Tumbleclaw**- large brown tom. Can extend tail at will

**Applemind- **brown tom with white spots. Can read minds.

**Windsky**- orange she-cat with dark flecks. Can control wind

**Stormpelt**- gray she-cat with dark flecks. Can control water

**Moontail**- dark she-cat with light flecks. Can control darkness

**Stoneclaw- **brown she-cat with dark flecks. Can control rocks.


	3. Chapter 2 Scalefur

**Chapter 2 of Demon Clans! Unlike the other stories, this story will have the point of views of Firewind, Scalefur, Auraclaw, and Hazelpaw as well as Flightwing.**

Scalefur groaned and opened his eyes. The morning sun was filtering into the bramble den. He looked around and saw most of the warriors were already up except for a couple. He got up and stretched, remembering the Great Battle two moons ago. Every clan had faced losses from their warriors and apprentices. As well as a special…Scalefur shook his head. This was no time to be mournful. Since there was a lack of warriors every cat was pushed to work as much as they could. Scalefur stepped outside and was met with the morning bustle of Streamclan life. The camp was at the center of a ring of water. Stepping stones on the north end was the only way into the camp, as brambles lined the small island. The dens were all made from bramble as well as water plants. Near Waterstar's den was a large stone. The High Stone. In a small dip in the center of camp, was the fresh-kill pile. Scalefur's mouth watered as he smelled the fish. He raced over and picked one. He sat down near the pile and began devouring the fish. "Oh! How I love to eat fish in the morning! It's just as great as swimming!" He looked down at his paws and stretched it so the webbing between the fingers could seen. He felt something land hard on his back. He yowled in surprise and twisted his head to see young Rosekit. "Oh! Hello!"

"Rosekit!" Dappeltail hurried over and removed the kit from Scalefur's back. She put the she-cat down next to her, "Sorry Scalefur."

Scalefur purred, "Don't worry about it. I think it would be lonely to be the only kit at the moment."

"You need to stop bothering the warriors," scolded Dappeltail, "What if one of them were to hurt you when you scare them?"

"But it is so boring!" complained Rosekit, "It's no fun!"

Scalefur smiled as Dappeltail took Rosekit back to the nursery. Rosekit was the only kit at the moment, meaning it was vital for her to become a warrior to strength the clan. "Scaelfur!" Ashpaw, his apprentice bounded over, "I thought you would never wake up."

"Sorry," said Scalefur, "Guess I was really tired yesterday."

"Can we train today?" begged Ashpaw, "Dreampaw and Dewpaw are already learning about catching fish! We haven't even started!"

"Sorry," said Scalefur. He felt bad. The past two moons he spent a lot of time with the other specials, discussing ways to help the clans return to their former glory. They had even gone to other clans to help them whenever they could. And because of it Ashpaw's training was suffering. All Ashpaw knew was the clan borders! At this rate his brother and sister would be warriors for moons while he was stuck as an apprentice! Scalefur licked the last of the fish off his paws before getting up. "Alright. Let's go teach you how to hunt!"

Ashpaw's eyes filled with excitement. Scalefur was filled with pride as they left camp. Outside, they crossed the stepping stones onto the dry land on the other side. They headed eastwards towards the main part of the river. They past Greyfur who said she was heading for the Flameclan border to strength the scent markers. Soon the river came into sight and Ashpaw hurried to the edge of it. "I'm ready!" he cried, "So Scalefur? What do I do?"

Scalefur laughed and padded next to his apprentice. "First look at the water, try to find a fish and make sure your shadow doesn't go onto the water. Then use your paw to scope up a fish. Like this." Scalefur traced his blue eyes over the water. He spotted a fish getting closer and closer. With a snap of his paw the fish was out of the water and by Scalefur. The fish flopped, gasping for breath.

Ashpaw's eyes widen in shock, "Wow! That was awesome Scalefur!" He turned to the water, "Hey! After I do this can you teach me how to catch fish like you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you swim to catch the fish! If I could learn how you do it then I would be the best fisher in the clan."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you can't do it like me," said Scalefur. He gestured with his tail to the closed gills on the sides of his neck. "You don't have these. And you don't have these." He held up a paw and spread it out so the webbing could be seen.

"Oh," said Ashpaw, dropping his eyes to the ground, "I just thought that I could learn how you catch fish…"

Scalefur didn't know what to do or say to his apprentice to make him feel better. He heard someone approach. He turned his head to see Waterstar and Dreampaw. "Oh," said Waterstar, "I didn't know you were training here."

Scalefur was about to answer when Ashpaw asked, "Waterstar? Can I have a new mentor?"

Scalefur glanced at his apprentice in shock. Waterstar and Dreampaw were surprised as well. "What are you talking about?" asked Dreampaw, "You are being trained by a special! Do you know how great that is?"

" No it isn't!" snapped Ashpaw, "I haven't learned anything!"

Scalefur turned his eyes to the ground. It felt like Ashpaw was yelling at him instead of his sister. "Enough!" snapped Waterstar, flicking her tail angrily, "Apologize to Scalefur at once! He has been working hard to help our and the other clans return to normal life after the Great Battle! You should be proud to have a mentor like that!"

Ashpaw's tail dropped as he accepted Waterstar's scolding. He turned to Scalefur, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," said Scalefur, "I can understand how you feel."

"Good," said Waterstar, "Now that that is settled. Come Dreampaw. Let's train further upstream."

Scalefur watched them go. He turned to Ashpaw, "I know! Let's spend the rest of the day training! We'll even train tonight if we have to! You will become a warrior with your brother and sister!"

A ghost of a smile crossed Ashpaw's face as he said, "Alright."


	4. Chapter 3 Flightwing

**It's chapter 3! I probably won't be able to write chapters during next week, so I'm getting this chapter to you today!**

Chimes from the huge gong in front of the dorms rang loud and clear. Flightwing cracked open her eyes. She got up and stretched. "Morning already," she groaned. In her two moons here she had learned a lot of things about the life of specials after death. The specials were all assigned a specific job, like hunting, cleaning, disturbing the fresh-kill and many others. They had to work until the gong told them work was finished for the day. Flightwing at first didn't really understand that she had to catch prey. They were dead. They didn't need food. However Skypelt proved her wrong, saying food was the most important thing they needed.

Visionfur was already up and she was grooming her dark gray fur. Skypelt was getting up as well as Lilystream. "Well, I guess we better get going," Lilystream.

Lilystream and Flightwing bid farewell to their roommates before heading outside the dorm to the forest. Visionfur's job was to hand out fresh-kill to ever cat so she didn't have to leave the dorm yet. Skypelt on the other hand, worked in the mine area. The Council consisted of Risingdawn and the first four specials from each clan.

Flightwing was happy that Lilystream was assigned to be a hunter as well. It at least gave her someone to talk to. The two she-cats reached the large steel gate. A tabby was waiting by it. He gestured to the marble at his feet. Lilystream placed her paw on the area and the marble molded into her paw for a second before reverting back to its original shape. Flightwing did the same. It had surprised her the first time but Lilystream explained it was so the Council could keep track of who had left the grounds or not. Without a word they entered the forest area and was immediately met with the smell of prey.

"Flightwing! Lilystream!" a small brown she-cat bounded over.

"Shadepaw!" purred Flightwing. Shadepaw had the ability to sense the emotions of anyone around her. However she had died when a badger attacked Flameclan and was unable to become a warrior.

"Ready?" asked Shadepaw, "I'm going to catch a lot of fresh-kill today!"

"You better fly," instructed Lilystream, "Remember in your first three moons you need to make a good impression."

"I know," Flightwing opened her wings and lifted into the air. She flew above the trees and scanned around for fresh-kill. She spotted a moment in the trees. She spiraled downwards slowly and stepped onto a branch in the tree. A furry Twoleg like animal screeched as it saw her. Flightwing had learned that it was called a monkey. Without a second thought she launched herself at the monkey and clamped her teeth around its neck, killing it. She floated to the ground and was about to bury it when she remembered that she didn't have to. There was nothing in the forest except for prey. "Old habits are heard to get rid of," she laughed quietly to herself. She fell silent remembering the great times she had in the clans. _"I wonder how Owlfeather is doing? As well as Cinderstream… oh! And Twilight as well!_" She shook the thoughts away from her mind. It didn't matter anymore. She was now a member of the Cursed Forest. She heard a noise and looked up to see Lilystream walking over to her. In the white she-cat's jaws was a bat.

"Looks like you caught a monkey," spoke Lilystream, placing the bat next to the monkey.

"There's still so much more to do," sighed Flightwing, "I wonder if Shadepaw caught anything yet?"

"Don't worry about her," answered Lilystream, "She has been here longer than us."

Flightwing nodded in agreement before continuing to search for prey.

Linelineline

The gong sounded five times and Flightwing sighed in relief. Her shift was over. Flightwing flew over to the pile of fresh-kill she had caught. It ranged from small snakes to her large monkey. She grabbed some snakes in her jaws and headed for what she learned was called a cart. The cart ran on tracks that ran throughout the hunting forest. A cat sat in the back of the cart operating it, making it move forward and backwards. Flightwing piled her fresh-kill onto the cart and nodded at the tabby tom controlling it. The tom pressed a button and the cart sped towards the dorm area. Flightwing followed the cart and got signed in by putting her paw on the moving marble before heading for the food hall. The food hall, like the dorms were also made from the strange stone material called marble. The interior of the building was hollowed out and the prey was dumped to a pile in the center. Cats had to wait in lines while distributers handed out fresh-kill to everyone. The better job you do during the day, the better fresh-kill you get. Flightwing jumped into a line and in a couple of minutes she was handed a juicy rabbit. Flightwing then looked around the hall and spotted Skypelt, Shadepaw and Lilystream eating near a hole in the marble which Flightwing had learned was called a window. Next to Skypelt was a tall white she-cat with rings of ginger around her tail and paws. "Hello Brightsky. How was the mining today?" asked Flightwing sitting down next to them.

Brightsky, like Skypelt worked in the mine area. They spent the day digging up more marble and other minerals. "Well like any other day," replied Brightsky. She glanced out the window at the sky. The sky above the Cursed Forest was always bright from an unseen light. Flightwing had looked around for the sun but there was no sun.

Shadepaw gulped down the eel she was given to eat. Skypelt pushed his falcon to her. "I can't eat your food!" gasped Shadepaw.

"Yes you can," said Skypelt, "I'll be fine until dinner."

"You know what makes me so mad?" hissed Brightsky, "The fact that Shadepaw here is stuck as an apprentice! She can't grow taller or anything to help her with the hunting!"

"I'm okay with it," said Shadepaw quietly, "Don't worry about it."

Lilystream was quietly eating the large squirrel she was given. Unlike the other cats she didn't complain about the life. Flightwing knew Lilystream was accepting the punishment for becoming a leader. "Hey Lilystar?" Flightwing asked suddenly.

"My name is no longer Lilystar," reminded Lilystream for the hundredth time.

"What was mother like? I don't really remember her much. And dad. Who is he?"

Lilystream got up, "Mother like I said before was a fool and for our father…well I don't know anything about him." She quickly weaved her way through the mess of cats to get to the exit.

"Wonder what's her problem?" asked Skypelt.

_"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there sister?_" Flightwing returned to her rabbit, knowing it would do no good to ponder about it.


	5. Chapter 4 Firewind

**It's chapter 4! This chapter will focus on Firewind!**

Firewind carried the fresh-kill he caught down a small hill. At the base of the hill was the Flameclan base. It was surrounded on all sides by bramble with a hole for cats to enter in and out. At the entrance was Brackentail. "Firewind. Looks like you caught a lot of prey."

Firewind nodded, since his mouth was full of fresh-kill, he couldn't talk. Brackentail stepped to the side to let Firewind into the camp. Firewind crawled under the thorny bramble which opened up into a large clearing. Cats were everywhere, doing last minute chatting before retiring to their nests for bed. Out of the four clans, Flameclan suffered the most losses. They had lost many skilled warriors and only one warrior apprentice was in training. Heartfall watched her kits constanly, making sure they didn't leave the camp at any time.

Firewind dropped the fresh-kill on the pile, picking out a frog and settling near the pile to eat.

"Hey." Spottedclaw, an orange she-cat sat down next to Firewind, "So. Looks like you had a good hunt."

Firewind chuckled, "Don't you have to charm Smokeclaw?"

Spottedclaw glanced over at the warriors den where a smoke colored tom was staring back at her, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Come on Firewind. You know I don't like him…" She snuggled against Firewind's fur, "If it wasn't for the lack of cats I would have-"

Firewind got up, surprising Spottedclaw. "Sorry. But I have to go. It's the quarter moon and I have to meet the other specials at Four Stones."

Spottedclaw frowned, "Firewind," she began, "I…"

"It doesn't matter," said Firewind coldly, "We need more cats in the clan. Go with Smokeclaw tonight like you are supposed to,"

Spottedclaw got up, "Alright," she said, her voice hollow. Firewind watched her pad over to Smokeclaw. They talked for a second before leaving camp together. 

"Well that was smooth," commented a gray tom. He slowly padded over and collapsed on the ground, "Oh Starclan? When am I going to get enough strength to actually be able to walk around the camp?"

"You shouldn't push yourself Silvertail," spoke Firewind, helping the tom up, "You're an elder."

"It doesn't matter if I'm old," snapped Silvertail, annoyed that Firewind said he was old, "I am still a member of Flameclan."

Firewind helped the old tom back into the elders den. Oldflower was sleeping in the back. Firewind helped Silvertail sit down. He was about to leave when Silvertail spoke up, "You know she really likes you."

"I'm a special," replied Firewind, "We can never be together."

"That never stopped one cat," murmured Silvertail, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Firewind, taking a step towards the old tom, "Did a special…have kits?"

Silvertail smiled a knowing smile and said, "Go on Firewind. The moon is rising."

Firewind wanted to ask what Silvertail knew about specials but he knew he had a duty to the other specials. Firewind reluctantly left the elders den. He headed for the entrance and crawled outside. "Off to the Four Stones?" asked Brackentail.

Firewind nodded but didn't say a word. He headed in the direction of Four Stones, his paws crushing the fallen leaves of leaf-fall. A wind chilled his fur but that didn't stop him. He needed to get there before the other specials. Soon the river came into view. Firewind leaped onto his rock, panting heavily. He struggled to get his breathing under control. He looked up as two cats tore themselves away from the shadows. One a brown tabby she-cat and the other a gray tom.

"This time I thought we would get here first!" complained Hazelpaw, jumping onto his rock while Auraclaw jumped on hers. "And it looks like Scalefur is taking forever like always."

Firewind stared at the gray tom. He didn't understand it. How could a Treeclan she-cat and a loner give birth to a special? Two to be in fact! He had always thought only pure born clan cats could be born a special. He snapped back to the present when a silver cat jumped out of the water and onto his rock.

"Sorry," panted Scalefur, "I was training Ashpaw and I forgot about the time."

"It's alright," Firewind yowled, signaling the beginning of the meeting, "I'll go first. Flameclan is doing better however we still only have one apprentice at the moment and the two kits will be apprenticed in about a moon. And…since we lack cats we had to use the method."

"Oh Firewind," breathed Auraclaw, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"What's the method?" wondered Hazelpaw glancing at the cats around him. Since he only joined the clans two moons ago he still didn't know everything about clan life.

"It's when two cats are chosen and they have to mate with one another," explained Scalefur, "And it doesn't matter if they hate each other. Since it goes against morals it is only used in times where there is no other choice."

"So who is the two cats?" asked Hazelpaw.

"Spottedclaw and Smokeclaw," replied Firewind, carefully keeping all emotion out of his voice. He glanced over at Auraclaw, her eyes filled with sorrow for him. Out of all the specials Auraclaw knew he had a special place in his heart for the spotted she-cat. He willed her not to say anything and was relieved when she didn't.

"I'll go next," spoke up Auraclaw, "First off I'd like to say that Silverwhisker's kits have been born. They have been named Gingerkit and Grasskit. Also Barkpaw has now become Barkwind. Also Pebbletail is finally strong enough to return to warrior training. He now has Sootpaw as an apprentice."

"Good for Pebbletail," spoke Scalefur, "Okay! My turn! Well not much to say other than I have finally been able to start training Ashpaw properly. Hazelpaw?"

"Oh! Well ummm," Hazelpaw thought for a second, "Oh! I know! There hasn't been much prey near the border with Streamclan."

"That's odd," commented Scalefur, "That stream always has fresh-kill, even this time of year."

"There's no use pondering over it," said Firewind, "Let's just call it a day." Firewind jumped off his rock and started heading for home when he felt a presence next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Auraclaw, "I know you two went back a long time."

"It doesn't matter," growled Firewind, angry that she would be asking such a question. They were specials! Mates were forbidden! "Just look at what happened to Lilystar! She became leader and lost many lives to a sickness caused by Starclan! I don't want to die like that!"

Auraclaw paused in her tracks, "Oh Firewind."

Firewind didn't listen to the rest of the sentence. Instead he headed for camp. He wanted to ask Silvertail about that special. When he reached the camp, he saw a limp body in the center. A lump rose in his throat. When he got closer his prediction was right. "What happened?" he asked Leafpelt, the medicine cat.

"He died of old age," she replied.

Somehow he didn't think it was that. Was Starclan silencing him? Firewind settled down next to the dead Silvertail to sit vigil for him that night.


	6. Chapter 5 Hazelpaw

**Chapter 5! This one takes place with Hazelpaw**.

Hazelpaw awoke the next morning to the sounds of clan life. He sat there, in his bed for a second, thinking how different this life was from the one he had with Sandstream. _"I wonder if Silverwing is still alive?_" He pushed the thought away. Hazelpaw knew Silverwing was dead. Otherwise he would have been in the Great Battle. The Great Battle. The fight against Sandstream, his mother and Nightspeaker, his sister. Hazelpaw got to his paws and stepped outside. Snaketail and his brother Blacktail were by the fresh-kill pile talking. Coltpelt and Thornpaw were leaving camp, probably to train. Sparrowtail and Firepelt were coming back from a hunt. Hazelpaw knew there was something going on between the two. Flightwing's former apprentice Owlfeather was talking to his sister, Birchstorm nearby. Cinderstream was outside her den talking to Twilight. Her apprentice, Skypaw was laying some leaves in the sun to dry. Ruby's tail was flicking around excitedly. It was obvious she was having trouble waiting for her father to finish his conversation with Cinderstream. Whitepaw, Riverwind and Spiderpelt were enjoying the morning sun on their pelts. Hazelpaw looked over at the nursery. Morningsun's three kits Flightkit, Flowerkit and Riverkit were play fighting. Hazelpaw smiled at Flightkit. He was hoping he would become a warrior before she would become an apprentice so he could train the kit named after his first mentor. Now he was mentored by Scarstar and the other specials were helping him control his power.

"You're awake," Scarstar padded over to his apprentice. Next to him was the deputy Bramblepelt. Flightwing's mentor and one of the oldest warriors in the clan. "Hazelpaw. We're going on a border patrol. Can you go get Snaketail and Blacktail?"

Hazelpaw raced over to the two warriors and told them. He returned a second later with the two toms. "I got them Scarstar."

"Let's go," yowled Scarstar. The five toms left camp and began the trek to the Treeclan border. The only border that touched theirs. Hazelpaw smelled prey around him and his stomach rumbled. He had not eaten anything that morning. Blacktail suppressed a laugh. Hazelpaw glared at him.

"I had no time to eat."

"Don't worry," said Blacktail, "We'll catch something for you to eat on the way back."

Soon they reached the border. Hazelpaw could see the trees beginning to get closer together in front of them. Hazelpaw wondered if he could live life like a Treeclan cat. He did have Treeclan blood in him after all. Scarstar paused, "Bramblepelt? Is the border here?"

Bramblepelt took a step in front of the leader and opened his mouth, "No. The border should be over by that tree over there."

_"Why did Treeclan extend their territory?"_ wondered Hazelpaw, watching the four toms reestablish scent markings in the right place. Hazelpaw heard a noise and perked up his ears. What was that? "Someone is coming," he announced.

Immediately the four toms were on alert. "Who's there?" yowled Scarstar, "Show yourself!"

A lump rose in Hazelpaw's throat as six Treeclan cats came out of the shadows. He recognized two of them from the gatherings he has been to. Tigerstripe, and Thornheart. Three of them were apprentices. Probably Galepaw, Stonepaw and Sootpaw. It was the other cat, the tom that made him afraid. The gray tom with scars across his face and chest. Pebbletail. Hazelpaw knew Pebbletail blamed him for Flightwing's death. Hazelpaw didn't know about the rule about the one special living in a clan when he decided to join.

"What are you doing?" hissed Pebbletail, "You're on our territory."

"Actually it is ours," spoke Scarstar calmly, "The border is over here." He flicked his tail to the tree. "I do not wish to fight you here. We will leave peacefully."

"Well it doesn't matter what you wish!" Tigerstripe leaped at Scarstar. Immediately a battle broke lose. Galepaw, Stonepaw, and Sootpaw together attacked Blacktail and Snaketail. Thornheart jumped at Bramblepelt, leaving Pebbeltail to face Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw backed up a step, willing for the electricity to come out of his body. However ever since the Great Battle he had not been able to create a spark, not even a small one.

"You killed Flightwing!" yowled Pebbletail jumping at Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw scrambled out of the way and shot out a paw, slashing Pebbletail in the leg. Pebbletail ignored the pain and whirled around, hitting Hazelpaw with his larger paw. Hazelpaw saw stars for a second as he recoiled back. Pain erupted on his back as Pebbletail slashed him. Hazelpaw struggled to his paws and charged at Pebbletail, begging Starclan to help his power come out. It didn't happen. Pebbletail jumped left to dodge him, before butting Hazelpaw hard. Hazelpaw hit the ground and cried out in pain. One of his back legs was twisted under him in an odd way. He had broken a leg! Hazelpaw looked up to see Pebbletail slowly approaching. His green eyes lusted for blood. Hazelpaw's blood. Hazelpaw scrambled to his feet, but the pain in his back leg was too great and he collapsed to the ground. "This is what you get," hissed Pebbletail, lifting a paw to hit Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw closed his eyes preparing for the end when a voice yowled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"


	7. Chapter 6 Auraclaw

**Here is Chapter 6! This one if from Auraclaw's point of view**

"Attack!" yowled Gingerkit. Immediately Grasskit, Poppykit, Flamekit, and Faithkit pounced on Auraclaw.

"Oh no!" she cried falling to the ground, "The great Treeclan warriors have gravely injured me!" She pretended to be dead, while the kits around her cheered, happy they had defeat the "enemy". Auraclaw laughed and got up, "You kits are really strong! You will all make fine warriors one day!"

"We will defend Treeclan from danger!" said Poppykit proudly. The kits then ran back to their mothers who were calling them.

"They're really cute you know?" Streampelt padded over to Auraclaw.

Auraclaw nodded in agreement. She was happy for Treeclan. Out of the four clans Treeclan had suffered the least losses in the Great Battle.

"Streampelt! Auraclaw!" called Lionstar, from the entrance of the camp. The two warriors hurried over to their old leader. "I want you two to come with me on a hunting patrol."

"Should you be even going on patrols?" asked Streampelt, "Lionstar, you are getting a bit old."

Lionstar hissed in annoyance, "I can lead a patrol. I may be old, but I will not be a burden to the clan. Come on."

Auraclaw and Streampelt shared an amused glance at each other before following Lionstar into the forest. While they were walking they spotted Starfoot coming their way. Some fresh-kill was in the she-cat's jaws.

Starfoot set the fresh-kill down before saying, "Hello Lionstar. Auraclaw. Streampelt." A look of concern crossed her face, "I heard some noises coming from near the Nightclan border."

"What kind of noises?" asked Lionstar.

"I couldn't really tell. I was a bit far away."

"We'll take care of it," informed Lionstar, turning back to the warrior and special, "Let's go."

"I'll go with you!" Starfoot quickly buried her fresh-kill.

Without another word, the four cats headed for the Nightclan border. As they got closer, the sounds of yowling filled the air. The four cats increased speed. When they reached the border Lionstar yowled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Immediately the fighting cats froze in their positions. Scarstar pushed Tigerstripe away before padding up to Lionstar. "I would like to know why you expanded the borders," said Scarstar coldly, "And then you attacked my clan mates."

A look of confusion crossed Lionstar face. Auraclaw was confused as well. "I never expanded the border," informed Lionstar, glancing at the Treeclan cats. His eyes froze on Pebbletail. "I know the reason behind this." The old leader dipped his head to Scarstar before saying, "Come back to camp with me all of you! You'll receive your punishment when we get there."

The Treeclan cats shuffled after their leader. Auraclaw ran over to Hazelpaw, "Are you alright?" she asked, her brown eyes wide when she saw his wounds.

"Don't worry," said Hazelpaw, trying to get to his paws. His face revealed that he was in a lot of pain.

"Want me to help you get back to camp?" offered Auraclaw.

"He'll be fine with us!" snapped Blacktail.

"Blacktail!" scolded Bramblepelt.

"It's alright," smiled Auraclaw, "I'll see you in a couple of days." Hazelpaw said goodbye and Auraclaw raced back over the border. When she reached camp, she spotted Pebbletail sitting alone by the fresh-kill pill. His gray tail was flicking angrily behind him. Auraclaw sighed and padded over. "What were you thinking?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Pebbeltail, looking down at the sparrow he was eating, "If you're talking about the punishment, it is the apprentices are confined to camp while us warriors are stuck doing apprentice duties."

"I was asking why you attacked Hazelpaw?" cleared up Auraclaw.

Pebbletail looked up at his former mentor, "Auraclaw. I understand that you need to deal with him because he is a special like you. But I…I can't forgive him. If he never showed up then Flightwing…then Flightwing might still be alive."

"Pebbletail," said Auraclaw, "I was there. Nightspeaker cut off her wings. Flightwing saved us all by throwing herself and Nightspeaker over that cliff. She did it of her own free will."

Pebbletail shot a look of pure hatred at Auraclaw. He got to his paws, "You will never understand what I'm going through!" With that he stormed to the warriors den.

"He must have really cared for her," said Robinfang coming over. The gray tom was getting old as well. Auraclaw remembered when she was young and Robinfang had healed her injury after a boulder mishap.

"But still," Auraclaw watched the entrance to the warriors den, "This is not what Flightwing would have wanted. She would have wanted him to be happy."

"He will understand in time," said Robinfang gently, "Now, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

Auraclaw thanked the old medicine cat for the chat before heading into the warriors den to get some sleep…

"Auraclaw!"

Auraclaw opened an eye. Streampelt was standing over her, waiting for her to get up. "What's wrong?" asked Auraclaw, blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"They're gone," replied Streampelt.

"Who?" asked Auraclaw suddenly alert. She got to her paws, "Who? Whose gone?"

A pained look appeared on Streampelt's face, "Tigerstripe, Thornheart, Stonepaw, Galepaw, Sootpaw and Pebbletail. Lionstar thinks they left early this morning."


	8. Chapter 7 Flightwing

Hollypawlover, I don't know if you got my emails so I'll say it here

**Hollypawlover, I don't know if you got my emails so I'll say it here. Specials look the same as normal cats, so it is impossible for a cat to have green fur. Also specials cannot have the same powers. Spark cannot control lightening because that's Hazelpaw's power and fire is Firewind's power. Also Sun cannot control light because that is Brightsky's power. If you want to change them then feel free to and then I'll put them in the story. I put Stormpelt in because she is fine.** ** Anyway, this chapter we're back in the Cursed Forest!**

Flightwing retired to the dorm. It was after dinner and she had to get some sleep before her hunting shift in a couple of hours. When she entered she yelped in surprise. "Wingtorn!" she snapped, "Don't do that! It's creepy!"

The front half of the gray tom's body was in her dorm but the rest of him was in the wall. Wingtorn's power was going through objects. Wingtorn's job was a Server. He was one of the cats who brought food to the council. It was extremely hard to get the position. "Sorry," Wingtorn put his whole body into the dorm room, "Better?"

Flightwing went over to her moss bed and settled down on it, "Why do you go in everyone's room anyway?"

Wingtorn shrugged, "No idea. But it's probably because I'm bored. I mean unlike you guys I have my room all to myself." Another advantage, living by yourself in a comfortable room.

"I think its nice-" Flightwing heard a noise. Wingtorn hurried to the wall and went through it as Visionfur, Lilystream and Skypelt entered the room.

"Was Wingtorn here?" wondered Skypelt, glancing around cautiously, "He better not be stealing moss from me again."

Flightwing shook her head and put her head in her paws. She never understood why she got tired. She was dead. It should be impossible. Flightwing shook the thought away and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her…

Linelineline

"Wake up!" Flightwing groaned and opened an eye. Visionfur was standing over her, "Good you're up. Something is going on at the gate." The gate was the entrance of the Cursed Forest. It was always closed unless a new special was coming in. "Hurry! Let's go! Lilystream and Skypelt already left! "

Flightwing hurried to her paws and followed Visionfur out of the dorm. Outside it was dead silent. Not even a leaf blew in the wind. "Where is everyone?"

"At the gate. Come on!" The two she-cats raced over to the gate, where a huge crowd of specials ranging from many colored pelts and powers. It seemed like all the specials were there. Flightwing and Visionfur pushed their way to the front to see what was going on. A lump rose in Flightwing's throat. A black tom was standing on the winding marble path. In front of him were five cats. A gray tom with black stripes was in the middle. Risingdawn. On his left were a silver she-cat and a tabby tom. Silverfur and Rowanclaw. On his right were a black tom with piercing blue eyes and a long haired brown tom. Hailstorm and Longfur.

"What is it that you want Starclan cat?" spat Hailstorm.

Flightwing turned her head back to the cat of Starclan .A cat she thought she would never see again.

"Starclan wants to know what you are planning," spoke Darkpaw, "We know you are planning something."

Risingdawn laughed cruelly, "You are a fool. I am leading the specials. What do you think I am doing? Hailstorm?"

Hailstorm closed his eyes and a large ice ball seemed to grow from the tip of his tail. He swung his tail like a whip and the ice ball shot at Darkpaw.

"DARKPAW!" Flightwing ran out of the crowd. She ignored Visionfur's cries for her to come back. Flightwing pushed her friend out of the way and opened her wings and lifted into the air and the ice ball sailed under her. Flightwing landed on the ground and went over to Darkpaw, helping him to his feet.

"Why?" he whispered, his eyes filled with sorrow, "Flightwing…why did you save me?"

"You will always be my best friend," whispered Flightwing. She turned to the council and her eyes met Risingdawn's. She froze in her spot. She couldn't move. Couldn't look away from his cold blue eyes.

"Leave Starclan cat," hissed Longfur, "We have business to take care of here."

"You shouldn't have saved me," whispered Darkpaw, before heading from the gate. As soon he was out, the huge gate slammed closed behind him. He took one final look back before racing away, praying with all his heart that Flightwing would be okay.

"Let's take this one back," smiled Risingdawn. Risingdawn turned around and the spell under Flightwing was gone. She noticed Longfur, Hailstorm, Silverfur and Rowanclaw were standing on all sides of her.

"Don't try to escape," hissed Silverfur, "You will regret that."

Flightwing looked throughout the crowd. She spotted all of her friends, all with worried looks on their faces. Rowanclaw pushed her forward. Flightwing was forced to walk in the direction they directed. She had no idea what was going to happen to her but she knew it wasn't good.


	9. Chapter 8 Hazelpaw

I know many of you are wondering what happened to Flightwing, but I won't tell you yet

**I know many of you are wondering what happened to Flightwing, but I won't tell you yet! –Laughs evilly- Anyway, this chapter is from Hazelpaw's point of view.**

"Bind the rushes tighter!" ordered Cinderstream, going to the back of her den to get more poppy seads.

"Ready?" asked Skypaw. Hazelpaw nodded and he cried out as Skypaw tightened the long pieces of rushes around his broken leg. Cinderstream ordered Skypaw to get Hazelpaw some fresh-kill and the gray she-cat hurried out.

Cinderstream placed some poppy seeds in front of Hazelpaw and he quickly gobbled them up. She chuckled before beginning to prepare a mixture of some herbs. Hazelpaw watched her work, noticing how her fur color was close to the deceased Flightwing. He sighed. He knew he was confined to the medicine cat den until his leg healed. Hazelpaw heard a commotion coming from outside. He strained to see what was going on but he couldn't.

Skypaw entered Cinderstream's den and dropped a vole in front of Hazelpaw before saying, "Auraclaw has come to see you but a couple of cats were complaining about it. They think she might be a sky for Treeclan."

"Nonsense!" huffed Cinderstream, "Auraclaw is not that kind of cat! And Lionstar is extremely grateful to Nightclan. He would not have attacked us."

Hazelpaw nodded in agreement. He glanced over to the entrance and saw Auraclaw coming in, flanked by Sparrowtail and Owlfeather. He was about to get up to greet her, but Cinderstream forced him to sit.

"How are you?" asked Auraclaw, "Is it broken?"

Hazelpaw nodded but he knew Auraclaw wanted to talk about something else with him. "Umm. Can we talk alone?"

"How can we trust her?" hissed Owlfeather, "She might try to kill you once we leave!"

"Owlfeather!" scolded Cinderstream, "Leave. Come on Skypaw. Let us leave as well."

Auraclaw made sure they were gone before saying, "Pebbletail ran away from camp with Thornheart, Tigerstripe and the three apprentices. I think…I mean I think…"

"He's coming for me," finished Hazelpaw glancing over at his broken leg, tied up in rushes, "He wants to kill me. To get revenge for Flightwing's death."

Auraclaw shook her head, "He doesn't understand. Flightwing knew she was going to die. She accepted that and hoped all of us that are still alive would be able to live in peace. She would not want Pebbletail to try to kill you."

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No. I have permission from Lionstar. I'm going to stay here until Pebbletail comes. I know he will come."

"But most of the clan thinks you are a spy," pointed out Hazelpaw.

"Not everyone," corrected Auraclaw, "Cinderstream knows I'm okay. As well as Scarstar and Bramblepelt. I'll be fine. Just work on getting better."

LInelinelineline

_Hazelpaw was in a dark forest. Stars could be faintly seen through the thick leaves. Hazelpaw took a step forward and something crunched underfoot. He looked down to see leaves. Large colored leaves. _"What's going on? Has leaf-fall come early?"_ Hazelpaw walked through the forest however there was no one, not even a breeze. "Hello?" he called, "Is anyone here?"_

_"Hazelpaw…"_

_"Yes?" Hazelpaw looked around, up at the dark trees but there was no one._

_"Hazelpaw." _

_Hazelpaw whirled around to face a familiar cat. "Darkpaw! It's great to see you again! How is Flightwing doing?"_

_Darkpaw hesitated for a second, "She…she is in danger. And there is nothing any of us can do to help her."_

_"What!" cried Hazelpaw, "Where is she? What happened?" Hazelpaw unsheathed his claws. Whatever happened to her, he was going to save her._

_Darkpaw shook his head, "There is nothing you or I can do. That is not the reason for my visit. I need you to deliver a message to Skypaw."_

_"Why can't you just visit her?"_

_"Cinderstream," answered Darkpaw, "She has lost faith in Starclan and her hatred is blocking our access to Skypaw. Cinderstream learned something that she was not to know."_

_"What is the message?" asked Hazelpaw. He was wondering what Cinderstream knew. What could make a medicine cat lose faith in Starclan? _

_Darkpaw was about to answer when he glanced behind him. "Oh no…" He turned back to Hazelpaw, "I'll tell you later. I must go."_

_Before Hazelpaw could protest, the black tom was gone._

Linelinelineline

Hazelpaw groaned and opened his eyes. The forest was moving! Hazelpaw realized a second later that someone was dragging him by the scruff through the forest. His broken leg pained every time he hit a bump. He squinted and saw a cat approach them. Whoever was holding him dropped him to the ground and said, "I brought him."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. He looked up and saw Owlfeather in the moonlight. "Why?" asked Hazelpaw.

Owlfeather ignored Hazelpaw and backed away as a familiar tom with scars came closer. "Hazelpaw," hissed Pebbletail, "This time I will send you to the Dark Forest for killing Flightwing."

"How?" asked Hazelpaw, "Why didn't Auraclaw stop you?"

"I drugged everyone," hissed Owlfeather, "Poppy seeds in fresh-kill."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen, but they become cold, "How could you Owlfeather? How can you do something like this?"

"Pebbletail offered me a deal," answered Owlfeather, before stepping back.

Pebbletail unsheathed his claws and lifted them above Hazelpaw's head, "This time there will be no interruptions!"


	10. Chapter 9 LilystreamFlightwing

This chpater is from Scalefur's point of view

**This chapter is from Lilystream's and Flightwing's point of view.**

"I can't believe what a mouse brain she is!" cried Lilystream, pacing around the dorm room. After the Council had taken Flightwing, all cats were to return to their dorms. She turned to Visionfur and Skypelt who were sitting on their moss beds. "How can you two just sit there? They could be doing things to Flightwing!"

"There is nothing we can do," said Visionfur, "All we can do is wait for Wingtorn to get back. He can tell us what they are doing to her."

Skypelt got up and led Lilystream to her moss bed and set her down in it. "Can I ask you a question?" When Lilystream didn't respond Skypelt continued, "Is Flightwing really your sister? And were you really leader?"

"Of course she is my sister!" snapped Lilystream, "I would know! We both have the same mother…and the same father…" She fell silent and stared at the ground, "To answer your other question, yes I was leader. For a short while at least. Until…_the Cursed Forest_." She said the name with anger, "made me sick and I died…"

Visionfur glanced to the entrance of their dorm, "Oh! Brightsky! Shadepaw! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own dorm?"

"We wanted to wait with you," admitted Shadepaw, "I mean, if that is okay."

Brightsky glanced down the hall, "Hurry. The patrol cat is coming!" The two she-cats entered the dorm and settled down on either side of the entrance so any cat looking in would think there were only three cats in the room.

"Hey!" Wingtorn came through the ceiling and jumped to the floor.

Lilystream was up in his face in a flash, "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Wingtorn blinked and backed up a bit, "She has been taken to the dungeon of the Council building until further notice. I tried to go after them but Risingdawn ordered me to go back to my dorm."

"You better head there before someone notices you're gone," said Skypelt.

"I'll try to find more information," Wingtorn quickly walked through a marble wall and was gone.

Flightwing

Flightwing was in a cold dark room, lit by a small fire on one of the walls. Huge metal bars didn't allow her to step into the hallway. _"So this must be the dungeon cells Wingtorn was talking about."_ Flightwing stuck her head through the bars and squinted, trying to see anyone down the hallway. Nothing. She pulled her head back in defeat. "I hope everything is going to be okay."

"It isn't."

Flightwing jumped. She turned around and in the shadows in the farthest corner of the cell was a cat. Flightwing couldn't tell what color his fur was but she took a step closer to him. "Umm, hello. My name is Flightwing. And you?"

"Applemind."

_"Applemind? What a strange name."_

"Why do you think it's strange?" he asked.

Flightwing jumped, "Can you read minds or something?"

The tom got up and walked closer to Flightwing. She could see that his fur was covered in filth like he hasn't washed in forever. His eyes were a dull amber color. "Yes. That is my power. The power to read minds. However I haven't used it in forever." He settled down on the cold stone floor. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I saved my friend," explained Flightwing, "His name is Darkpaw and he is a Starclan cat."

"What an idiot you are!" exclaimed Applemind, "Throwing your life away like that!"

Rage built up inside of Flightwing. How dare he think Darkpaw wasn't important! "Darkpaw is important to me! And what kind of life do I live here? I'm just a slave! I wanted to go to Starclan when I died! Not this Cursed Place!"

Applemind chuckled, "You remind me of someone I knew when I was alive."

"Really?" asked Flightwing, "Who?"

"Grayfang."

Flightwing froze. Grayfang was the name of her mother! Greyfang had died soon after Flightwing and Cinderstream were born. It seemed she was driven to grief after the death of her mate. However no one knew who her father was. Everyone but Lilystream… "Greyfang…was my mother," whispered Flightwing.

Applemind's eyes widen, "You're mother?" He cocked his head and examined her carefully, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Two sisters. One is named Cinderstream and she is the medicine cat. And the other is Lilystar-now Lilystream. She used to be leader of Nightclan."

"Lilystream…" whispered Applemind, his eyes closed, "Is she white with blue eyes?"

"Yes," spoke Flightwing, "Were you the special before me?"

Applemind opened his eyes, his amber eyes now bright, "Yes Flightwing. I was the special before you. But I am also something else. Flightwing. I am your father."


	11. Chapter 10 Scalefur Firewind

It's Scalefur's chapter

**It's Scalefur's chapter!**

Scalefur collapsed in his moss bed, "Training apprentices are tough!"

Marshtail laughed, "Looks like you finally know what we have to deal with day after day!"

"Be quiet!" snapped Scalefur, "It is hard! With special duties and all. I'm going to bed. Wake me up if Ashpaw wants to train."

_Scalefur was sitting on a large lily pad in the center of a still pond. Nothing stirred, not even the wind. Scalefur saw something coming towards him. It came closer and closer. "Riverstripe!" cried Scalefur, recognizing the old medicine cat. Riverstripe had died of old age a moon after the Great Battle. The sleek gray-black tom paused a step away from Scalefur._

_"Scalefur," he said, slowly, like he was speaking to a kit, "Go out tonight. Go out and swim down the river. That is all I can say." Riverstripe turned to leave._

_"Wait!" cried Scalefur, "That's it? No how are you? Just go swimming?"_

_Riverstripe was about to answer when yowls came from the bank of the lake. Riverstripe glanced in the direction, his eyes wide in fear. "Go Scalefur. There is no time." With that Riverstripe ran in the direction of the yowl._

_"Wait!" Scalefur took a step off the lily pad. Immediately the water swallowed him up. Scalefur struggled to breath but his gills weren't working…_

Scalefur woke up with a start. His chest heaved as he sucked in sweet air. Around him, everyone was fast asleep. Scalefur got to his paws and quietly crept out of the warriors den and out into the moonlight. Without saying anything he crept to the entrance of the camp. Without hesitation he stepped outside, and jumped onto the first stepping stone. He glanced down the river, in the direction of Nightclan. He heard a sound come from the camp. Scalefur carefully slipped into the water, not making a splash. He submerged his head and opened his mouth to let water flow over his gills. He stretched out his paws, spreading the webbing to its full size. He pushed forward, swimming downstream. He liked the feeling of water all around him. He spotted a group of fish swimming upstream. They scattered as he swam in the middle of them. _"Where the heck am I going?"_ wondered Scalefur. He paused for a second. He thought he heard something. Scalefur lifted his head out of the water and flicked his ears. He heard Hazelpaw. Scalefur's eyes widen and he jumped out of the water. His body felt heavy as he raced in the direction of the voice.

"Don't you dare Pebbletail!" Scalefur jumped and landed on the gray tom's back.

"Scalefur!" exclaimed Hazelpaw, trying to get to his paws, but Owlfeather held Hazelpaw down.

Scalefur dug his claws into Pebbletail's back as he tried to pry the special loose. "How could you try to kill Hazelpaw?" yowled Scalefur, "You used to be a loyal cat of Treeclan! What happened?"

"Shut up!" Pebbletail twisted and Scalefur lost his grip. Before Scalefur could react, Pebbletail raked his claws across his side. Scalefur bit his lip, trying not to cry out. "Guess I will have to take care of both of you!" snarled Pebbletail.

"I think not."

Scalefur was so happy to hear that voice. "Firewind!"

The orange tom stepped into the clearing, his eyes cold, "Auraclaw told me to stay on lookout in case you got past her. And she was right."

"What do we do?" asked Owlfeather, his paw still on top of Hazelpaw.

"Foxdung," Pebbletail turned tail and ran. Owlfeather was close behind him.

Scalefur checked his wound. It wasn't too bad. He would live. Firewind helped Hazelpaw up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Hazelpaw. He looked in the direction the two toms had fled, "I just can't believe that Owlfeather would get involved in something like this."

"He is an ambitious warrior," replied Firewind, "I would expect Pebbletail to offer him something he couldn't refuse."

"We should get you back to camp," spoke up Scalefur, "I'll do it. You head on back Firewind."

Firewind nodded in approval before heading for Flameclan.

Firewind

Firewind weaved through the forest. The sound of crickets filled the air. It was so peaceful. Firewind spotted the camp ahead. He padded over but paused in his steps. "Spottedclaw."

The orange she-cat padded up to Firewind, her eyes betraying an emotion that Firewind was not allowed to feel. She nuzzled him, "Hey," she whispered, "Where were you?"

Firewind backed up a step, "It was special business." He walked around her and headed for the camp. However Spottedclaw in front of him.

"Firewind. Please," she whispered.

"No," said Firewind harshly, "I'm a special do you understand?"

"So?" whined Spottedclaw, "There have been some medicine cats who had secret mates! Why can't we?"

"There are consequences," snarled Firewind remembering what Flightwing had told him about how Lilystar had suffered from a strange disease before she died. "More than you could understand. Starclan punishes us."

"How do you know?" begged Spottedclaw, "It might not be true! Did you ever think of that!"

"It is true," answered Firewind, "I'm sorry Spottedclaw but we can't be together."

Tears sprung up in Spottedclaw's eyes, "You think I am actually okay mating Smokeclaw?" she cried, "Do you think I actually like him? No! I'm only doing it for the best of the clan! Why can't you understand! I love you Firewind! Not Smokeclaw!"

Firewind's emotions swirled inside of him. One part wanted to give in to Spottedclaw, but the other, more sensible one knew something bad would happen to him if he agreed. However as he watched Spottedclaw's crying face, he gave in. "Alright Spottedclaw."


	12. Chapter 11 Flightwing

Here's the next chapter Hollypawlover

**Here's the next chapter Hollypawlover!**

Flightwing's body became ridged. Her mind not accepting what the brown tom was telling her. He couldn't be her father! Specials were not allowed to mate. _"Specials can't become leader either…"_ Her eyes widen. Was it possible? Based what she had seen in her life she knew it was possible and that would explain why her mother wanted to keep Flightwing's powers a secret. "You…are my father…"

"I know it might be difficult to believe," said Applemind, "But it is true. Falling in love and having kits." He stared at the hard stone floor in anger, "And we suffer for it. We are exiled to live in this dark and lonely place for the rest of our lives because Risingdawn fears the children."

"What do you mean?" asked Flightwing.

"Let me tell you a story." Flightwing settled on the ground, near the tom who said he was her father, "Risingdawn was the first special. Born with a gift given to him by Starclan themselves. He did good for the clans, helping them all. When he died he was accepted into Starclan with open paws. However he got upset about how Starclan never truly helps the clans. In anger he violates one of the rules of Starclan and mated with a Starclan she-cat. The result was, in Flameclan a kit was born with a strange power. Risingdawn realized if he mated with Starclan warriors, he would be able to get kits with powers. So he mated three other Starclan she-cats making sure each one was from a different clan. That was the beginning. The four kits grew up and became the first specials. When they died however Starclan would not allow them into Starclan because they were not supposed to be born. In anger Risingdawn took the four of them and created his own place. The Cursed Forest. Before he left, he mated with other Starclan warriors so he would have some specials born on earth."

"But why would he do something like this?" asked Flightwing, "What is the point?"

Applemind shook his head, "That my daughter I do not know." He got up slowly and padded to the bars of the cell, "Hey. You in the cell next to mine. What do you think?"

Flightwing went over to see who was in the next cell. Her blood turned cold. "It's you…"

"Flightwing," said the gray she-cat. Nightspeaker. Nightspeaker was the sister of Hazelpaw, however she had become corrupted by Sandstream. The Great Battle was because of her power to control minds. She had died when Flightwing had thrown her off a cliff, after tearing off Flightwing's wings. "Long time no see. You get to live outside. Fun for you."

"What are you doing here?" wondered Flightwing, "You did nothing wrong!"

"As soon as she got here Risingdawn forced her to shift the thoughts of a tom," informed Applemind, "It seemed he wanted Nightspeaker's brother, Hazelpaw dead."

Flightwing gasped, "Nightspeaker! Who did you control!?"

"A cat named Pebbletail," came the reply.

"Pebbletail…" whispered Flightwing. How could she? Pebbletail…She wished there was some way she could help Pebbletail. His head was probably filled with thoughts that weren't his own.

"Hey!" Flightwing turned to the hallway and saw a dark she-cat with flecks coming over. "You with the bird wings. Come on out now!" The she-cat opened the door, keeping an eye on Applemind.

Flightwing turned to her father for help for the tom's eyes were on the ground. Flightwing obeyed the she-cat, stepping out of the cell. The she-cat shut the door behind Flightwing. "Follow me."

Flightwing followed the she-cat up a long flight of stairs. Flightwing had no idea how the she-cat could keep up the pace. Flightwing felt her paws would fall off! The steps finally ended, and opened up into a large circular room filled with shiny objects and other odd objects. A large pool of clear blue water was the in center of the room. Risingdawn stepped away from the pool, "You may go Moontail."

The she-cat dipped her head before leaving. Flightwing turned to the gray tom coldly. While she was alive she had admired the warrior standing before her but now she hated him. He had made Lilystar suffer because she became leader and Applemind suffered because he had kits.

"Now. Now," said Risingdawn, padding closer to Flightwing, "Don't be so harsh. I am the ruler after all."

"I hate you!" hissed Flightwing, "You caused countless cats to suffer!"

"That hurt my dear," said Risingdawn, "Come over here." He placed his tail on Flightwing's shoulder and slowly led her to the pool of water. Flightwing suddenly had a fear that Risingdawn would push her in and she would drown. Risingdawn paused at the edge of the pool and said, "Show me the Flameclan special."

The water blurred and took on a moving image of Firewind, on a hill with a she-cat next to him, their tails entwined. Flightwing remembered her name was Spottedclaw. "Oh. Looks like someone broke the rules," commented Risingdawn, "Specials cannot take on a mate."

Flightwing's blood turned cold. She remembered Lilystar suffering from an illness until her lives ran out. She turned to Risingdawn, fear for Firewind, "What are you going to do to him?"

Risingdawn turned to the brown she-cat coldly, "Why. I'll remove him from his postion." Before Flightwing could get away he pounced.


	13. Chapter 12 Hazelpaw Auraclaw

**Hollypawlover. Moontail who appears in the previous chapter is one of your kitties.**

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw woke the next morning to Cinderstream checking his leg. Skypaw was a couple paw steps away mixing up a poultice for him. "Are you feeling okay?" Hazelpaw turned his head to see Auraclaw staring at him, her face filled with concern, "When I woke up and you were gone, I thought…well I thought you went and joined Flightwing."

Hazelpaw shook his head, "It was all thanks to Firewind and Scalefur that I was able to make it. Pebbletail and now Owlfeather are both out to kill me."

"We won't let that happen," soothed Auraclaw, "Now you get some rest."

Auraclaw

Auraclaw watched as Hazelpaw took the poultice that Skypaw made. "I have to go back to Treeclan now." Hazelpaw bid her goodbye and Auraclaw slipped out of the medicine cat's den and into the bustle of Nightclan's everyday life. Scarstar padded over to her.

"Going back now?" he asked.

Auraclaw nodded, "Yes. I should be returning. I am the Treeclan special."

Scarstar flicked his tail and Firepelt and Sparrowtail padded over. "Sorry Auraclaw. But I think this will make the clan a bit more relived."

Auraclaw smiled, "Don't worry about it. I understand." Auraclaw headed into the forest with the two escorts. On the way there Auraclaw spotted Twilight and his daughter Ruby. Twilight and Ruby were practicing crouches. She watched them train as they walked past them. Soon the trees began to thicken and they reached the border. Auraclaw turned around and dipped her head to the two Nightclan warriors, "Thank you for escorting me."

"That's alright Auraclaw," said Firepelt, "Now get-"

Auraclaw smelled a cat approaching. She turned to see Streampelt racing towards her, "Oh thank Starclan! You are over here! I thought I would have to go over the border!" Before Auraclaw could ask he said, "Come back to camp!" He eyed Sparrowtail and Firepelt, "Quickly."

Auraclaw said goodbye to the two cats before running after Streampelt. "What is going on?" asked Auraclaw as they raced towards camp.

"It's Lionstar and Robinfang," replied Streampelt, "Good. We're here!" The two cats entered camp. Auraclaw saw all the clan cats sitting in a circle. Streampelt walked up to the circle and announced that Auraclaw was here. Immediately, Leapordfang and Voletail moved aside so Auraclaw could step inside. Her blood turned cold. Lionstar and Robinfang were both lying in the center of camp. Barkwind stood over his mentor while Cedartail stood before the leader. Cedartail gestured Auraclaw to come over. The special padded up into the old cats' line of sight.

"Auraclaw," whispered Robinfang, struggling to get words out of his mouth, "You made it in time."

"What is it?" whispered Auraclaw. She didn't want them to die. Both of them had been the leader and medicine cat since before she was born.

Lionstar gestured for her to come closer, so Auraclaw placed her ear by the old tom's. "Auraclaw. You must go to Four Stones tonight and sleep under the stars there."

"Why?" wondered Auraclaw, wondering why the leader was giving such an odd request.

"Listen to him," rasped Robinfang, "We will try to help you in Starclan the best we can."

Lionstar took a shaky breath, "Starclan is not what it seems Auraclaw."

"What?" Auraclaw stared at the tom, "How?" However Lionstar didn't speak ever again. She turned her eyes to Robinfang and saw he was limp as well. Auraclaw backed up a couple of paw steps her eyes filled with sorrow. Streampelt and Starfoot padded over to her and the three of them wept for the deceased leader and medicine cat.

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw sat outside Cinderstream's den. Sparrowtail and Firepelt had returned from taking Auraclaw. They had told him that something had happened in the clan. Hazelpaw wanted to run to Treeclan to find out what it was. "Why did I have to break a leg?" he groaned.

"Because you weren't careful in battle," replied Skypaw a couple paw steps away. She was removing a thorn from her brother, Thornpaw's paw.

Hazelpaw saw Twilight and Ruby entering camp. The fox hurried over to Hazelpaw, "Hey. Is Cinderstream here?"

"She is getting some marigold," replied Skypaw, "There you go Thornpaw."

"Thanks Skypaw. I am happy this is not going to stop my warrior training."

"Hey Twilight?" asked Hazelpaw, "Can you carry me to Treeclan?"

Twilight looked at Hazelpaw in surprise, "Of course I can, but why would you want to do something like that?"

"I need to see Auraclaw."

"Hazelpaw," warned Skypaw, "You need to stay in camp."

Hazelpaw's fur bristled in anger. He needed to go see Auraclaw. What if Treeclan was in danger and she needed help? "As a special I order it!"

Skypaw jumped back in shock by Hazelpaw's outburst. She looked at the ground in defeat, "Well. I can't stop you if you order it. Only Cinderstream, Bramblepelt or Scarstar can stop you."

"Twilight?"

Hazelpaw felt the fox pick him up by the scruff. He tried not to cry out in pain as his leg banged into the ground. Twilight ran out of camp and raced towards the border, running over it. They continued towards the camp at a speed that surprised Hazelpaw. He never knew a fox could run this fast. Hazelpaw heard a sound and he turned his head to the left, just in time to see a Twoleg walking towards them.


	14. Chapter 13 Hazelpaw, Auraclaw, Lilystrea

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! It's Twilight and Hazelpaw against the Twolegs!**

Hazelpaw

Twilight backed up a step but the Twolegs took a step in their direction, its paws out. "This is bad," whispered Hazelpaw. Who knew what the Twolegs would do to them? And from what Hazelpaw knew about them, they would probably kill Twilight.

Twilight turned tail and bolted away from the Twolegs. The Twolegs yowled and began a chase. Twilight zigzagged through the trees. He paused near an old badger set and shoved Hazelpaw into it. "Just stay still," whispered Twilight, "I'll take care of the Twolegs." Before Hazelpaw could answer Twilight had raced away.

In the badger set, Hazelpaw could hear the Twolegs run past the set and in the direction Twilight had gone. When he couldn't hear anything, he crawled out of the set, wincing as his broken leg dragged against the ground. "Foxdung," he hissed.

"Hazelpaw?"

Hazelpaw froze and looked up to see Cinderstream. By the expression on her face, she looked really upset. Hazelpaw then realized that when they were running away from the Twolegs, they were heading back onto Nightclan territory. He groaned and flattened his ears, waiting for the scolding.

"Hazelpaw? Why is Twilight's scent all over you? Did he carry you or something?" Cinderstream was watching him curiously, "Did he?"

Hazelpaw nodded, "I convinced him to take me to see Auraclaw. I was worried about Treeclan."

Cinderstream looked around, and sniffed the air, "Twolegs!" she gasped.

"Twilight hid me in this badger set and he led the Twolegs away," explained Hazelpaw.

"_You did what!?"_ shrieked Cinderstream, _"How could you put him in such danger!? You selfish special! Why didn't you use your power? You could have taken care of the Twolegs!"_

Hazelpaw jumped back in shock. Why was Cinderstream so upset? And why was it his fault? Was it his fault that he broke a leg? "Cinderstream…why are you yelling at me?"

"Get back by yourself," snapped Cinderstream. Hazelpaw watched as she headed in the direction that Twilight had ran.

"What's up with her?" windered Hazelpaw. He knew Twilight would be fine. He was a fox after all. Foxes were quick and cunning. _"But he was raised as a cat,"_ his inner voice reminded him. "I should get back to camp," he told himself. With that Hazelpaw dragged himself in the direction of the camp. He knew he had to tell Scarstar about what happened.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw stood numbly in the center of camp. She wanted to sit vigil for the rest of the day since she would not be able to that evening. Cedartail and Barkwind had left for the Moon Tree a little bit before. Starfoot padded over and sat down next to the special. "You okay Auraclaw?"

Auraclaw nodded numbly, "I think so. I guess it came as a shock. I mean, I knew they were going to die soon but losing both of them at the same time…" She lowered her head, "I just can't accept it."

Starfoot sighed and gave Auraclaw a reassuring lick, "It will be alright," whispered the gray she-cat, "I kind of know how you feel. It was a huge shock for me when my brother died. In fact, I couldn't eat for days. If it wasn't for the traveling herbs Dashpelt gave me I guess I wouldn't be here today. Oh! And Dashpelt is Duskclan's medicine cat by the way."

Auraclaw forced a smile for her friend, "Thanks Starfoot."

Starfoot smiled, "No problem. Hey. I wonder who is going to be the new deputy you know?"

Auraclaw knew Starfoot was just trying to stir up conversation, "Starfoot. I know this might sound rude but I want to be left alone."

Starfoot blinked in shock but she dipped her head, "Sorry Auraclaw. I'll leave you now." Auraclaw watched as Starfoot went to talk to Streampelt who was sitting by himself in the shade of a large tree. She sighed and turned back to watch the dead leader and medicine cat, wondering what they meant by Starclan is not what it seems.

Lilystream

Lilystream was walking back to the dorm. She cast a glance to the building where they had taken Flightwing. Was her sister okay? What were they doing to her? Lilystream knew there was nothing she could do about it, but she couldn't help but to worry. She didn't notice Brightsky until she crashed into the she-cat. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," spoke Brightsky, getting up to her paws, "I understand why you seem out of it." Brightsky froze, "Lilysyream. Look behind you."

Lilystream turned around and gasped. Wingtorn was walking towards them, his tail was around a she-cat's shoulders, leading her towards them. "Flightwing!" cried Lilystream, rushing over. "Flightwing! Flightwing!" Lilystream stiffened when she saw Flightwing's eyes. They were blank and lifeless like her soul had been sucked out.

"I don't know what Risingdawn did to her," said Wingtorn helplessly, "He just ordered me to bring her back here."

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Brightsky, waving her tail in front of Flightwing's face. When nothing happened Brightsky said, "It is like Flightwing isn't there anymore!"

"Let's get her back to your dorm," suggested Wingtorn, "We can have a discussion with everyone."

"I'll go get everyone," offered Brightsky, "Since it is break time everyone will be free."

Lilystream watched Brightsky leave before helping Wingtorn lead Flightwing to the dorm.


	15. Chapter 14 Hazelpaw, Auraclaw, Scalefur

I know all of you are wondering what happened to Flightwing and you will know in time

**I know all of you are wondering what happened to Flightwing and you will know in time. And I have put up the first chapter of Warriors: The Demon Clans: Starfoot's Journey which explains what happened to Starfoot before she came to Treeclan.**

Auraclaw

Night was falling as Auraclaw hurried towards the Four Stones. She knew whatever message Lionstar and Robinfang wanted to tell her was important. The sound of the river soothed her as she jumped onto her rock. Taking a quick glance around Auraclaw made sure no one was watching her before falling asleep.

_"Auraclaw. Thank Starclan you have come!"_

_Auraclaw opened her eyes and saw she was on a crossroad. One fork led to a lush forest while the other was dark and gloomy. Before her stood Lionstar and Robinfang. Both of them looked healthy and proud, but their expressions didn't look that way. "Where am I?"_

_"The crossroads," replied Lionstar. He used his tail to point at the lush forest, "That is Starclan. And that is the Dark Forest. And the one behind you is the Cursed Forest."_

_"Huh?" Auraclaw turned around to see a forest with vines hanging from the trees, "The Cursed Forest?"_

_"That is where all the specials who die go," explained Robinfang, "It is a horrible place ruled by the first special Risingdawn."_

_"Risingdawn?" whispered Auraclaw. She couldn't believe it. She had always thought Risingdawn lived in a special place in Starclan! "I don't understand."_

_"We have much to tell you and so little time," said Lionstar, casting a quick look at the path leading to Starclan, "So listen up…"_

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw was panting heavily when he finally reached the camp. Night had already fallen and he had a hard time navigating through the forest, but he made it back. Firepelt, who was the night guard hurried over help Hazelpaw. "Where were you? Scarstar was worried!"

"I'm fine," panted Hazelpaw, "But I need to tell Scarstar something."

Firepelt nodded and helped Hazelpaw into camp. Scarstar, who was pacing around camp hurried over. "Oh thank Starclan! I thought you were dead or something!"

"Scarstar. There is a Twolegs on our territory. Twilight was chasing it away when Cinderstream ran after Twilight."

"Cinderstream ran after Twilight?" Skypaw who had padded over was pale, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Firepelt," ordered Scarstar, "Go get Silverstorm, Sparrowtail and Ruby and go find Cinderstream and Twilight."

Firepelt left Hazelpaw's side to get the warriors and fox. "I'm sorry," whispered Hazelpaw, "If I had not wanted to see Auraclaw, none of this would have happened."

"Don't worry about it now," spoke up Skypaw, "All you need to rest. Scarstar? Can you help him back to Cinderstream's den?"

Scarstar told her he would before helping Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

Scalefur

Scalefur climbed out of the river, shaking the water out of his fur. He dropped the fish he caught on the ground and held it still, waiting for its struggling to stop. When it finally died, Scalefur picked it up and headed upstream where Ashpaw was fishing.

Ashpaw was sitting on the bank, his eyes staring into the water. When he heard Scalefur approach he looked up, "Sorry Scalefur. But I was only able to catch two fish."

Scalefur shook his head, "It isn't your fault Ashpaw. The amount of fish in the river seems to be less than normal. It is really strange…"

"How can there be less fish?" wondered Ashpaw, "I know it is leaf-fall but still…"

Scalefur shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It is really late. We should return to camp before Waterstar sends out a patrol to find us."

Ashpaw picked up the fish he caught and Scalefur picked up his before they headed in the direction of the camp. Halfway there, Scalefur stopped in his tracks and put down his fish before sniffing the air. Ashpaw did the same. "It's Pebbletail," whispered Scalefur as the gray tom walked out of the shadows before him.

Scalefur's heart sank as Tigerstripe, Thornheart, Stonepaw, Galepaw and Sootpaw also walked out of the shadows, surrounding the special and apprentice. He shot a glance at his apprentice, who was shaking in fear. Scalefur didn't blame him. All four clans were warned about Pebbletail and his band. Scalefur knew he had to be brave for his apprentice. "What do you want Pebbletail?" snarled Scalefur, unsheathing his claws. He didn't want to fight Pebbletail but he had to protect Ashpaw.

"Your apprentice," spoke Pebbletail, "We want him."

Ashpaw's eyes widen and he padded closer to Scalefur. Scalefur regretted not teaching the tom any fighting moves. _"If we get through this, I promise to never neglect your training ever again,"_ Scalefur promised himself.

"May we?" sneered Thornheart.

Pebbletail flicked his tail, signaling it was alright. Thornheart, Tigerstripe, and Galepaw went after Scalefur while Sootpaw and Stonepaw attacked Ashpaw. Scalefur yowled, "Fight with your instincts Ashpaw!" The special jumped into the battle with everything he had.


	16. Chapter 15 Lilystream, Hazelpaw,Scalefur

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! The drama heats up in the next Demon Clans!**

Lilystream

Lilystream entered her dorm, her tail around her sister's shoulders, guiding her inside. Brightsky had already assembled Visionfur, Shadepaw, and Skypelt in the room. Wingtorn helped Lilystream put Flightwing on her moss bed. Visionfur stared into Flightwing's eyes. "Brightsky wasn't kidding," said the dark gray she-cat, "She isn't there." She turned to Shadepaw, "What do you sense?"

Shadepaw narrowed her green eyes, "She is troubled and seems to be fighting something." Shadepaw blinked, "Sorry. But that's all I got."

"What the heck did he do to her?" spat Lilystream, her claws scraping the marble floor, "I really want to teach that fox hearted cat a lesson."

"I don't know what to say," said Skypelt, "I don't think anything like this has ever happened before. No wait! It did!" Skypelt jumped to his paws, "You guys wait here! I'll be right back!"

The group of specials watched Skypelt leave before returning to watch Flightwing who didn't move. "I wish I could do something to help," said Wingtorn, "Somehow I feel like this is my fault…"

"Don't worry about it," spoke Lilystream, "It wasn't your fault. It's _his _fault." She spat as she said it. Risingdawn. What did he do? Lilystream swore that she would rip that tom's throat to pieces when she got the chance.

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw couldn't sit still. He flexed his claws and shifted position in his moss bed. "Stop that!" scolded Skypaw who was sitting across from him, "You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry Skypaw," said Hazelpaw, "But…" He glanced at the entrance of the camp, "I'm just so worried…"

Skypaw lowered her ears, "Me too. If Cinderstream was to die then…I don't think I could replace her!"

Hazelpaw nodded. He knew what it felt like. He had to replace Flightwing, but his powers didn't even work when he wanted them to! He knew he wasn't a great special. He figured he was the worst special in the history of Nightclan. Hazelpaw heard noise from the entrance to the camp.

"They're back!" Skypaw got to her paws and raced towards the entrance.

Hazelpaw just sat there, craning his neck, hoping he would be able to see anything. The stench of blood hit his nose and Hazelpaw gasped in horror as Firepelt, Silverstorm and Ruby dragged over the body of Twilight. They put the still fox down outside of Cinderstream's den. At first Hazelpaw thought the fox was dead, for he was covered in blood and it looked like he broke a couple of bones. However, Hazelpaw noticed the slight movement of Twilight's chest moving up and down.

"Leave now!" ordered Cinderstream, coming up behind Firepelt, "Skypaw and I have a lot of work to do." Her face was a mask of determination, "Ruby. Can you get Hazelpaw out of my den? I don't want him in my way."

Ruby was trying to hold back tears, but she obeyed the medicine cat. Ruby helped Hazelpaw walk to the fresh-kill pile where he sat before it. "Ruby? What happened to Twilight?"

Ruby shook her head, the memory painful, "He…he was attacked by the Twolegs."

Scalefur

Scalefur was panting heavily, his fur caked in blood. Thornheart, and Tigerstripe were covered in minor scratches. Galepaw had dropped out of the battle after receiving a deep wound to his shoulders. Now he was standing next to Pebbletail who was watching the battle proudly. He glanced in the direction of his apprentice and saw he had scored a few hits on Stonepaw and Sootpaw but the apprentice was suffering from a wound on his flank. It was obvious he was tired.

"Don't take your eyes off us!" sneered Thornheart, leaping at Scalefur.

Scalefur knew it was the end. The tom closed his eyes, not wanting to see where she attacked him. When nothing happened Scalefur opened his eyes. Thornheart was lying on the ground, a tree branch on top of her. Scalefur first thought she was dead but on closer inspection she was just knocked out. Scalefur noticed Pebbletail and his crew were looking behind him. Scalefur turned his head and sighed in relief, "Firewind! Auraclaw!"

"Move away Scalefur," ordered Firewind his eyes locked on Pebbletail, "Move Ashpaw as well."

Scalefur obeyed happily, picking up Ashpaw up by the scruff and taking him closer to the two specials.

"Didn't think they would show up," spat Pebbetail.

Auraclaw stepped forward, "Pebbletail! Lionstar and Robinfang are dead!" Pebbletail's eyes widen for a split second before returning to their cold look. "They told me the truth. They found out stuff in their dreams! Pebbletail! The hatred you hold isn't yours! It's Nightspeaker's doing! She planted thoughts in your head! You don't really hate Hazelpaw!"

Pebbletail shook his head, backing up a couple of steps, "No. You lie! You lie! Come! Let's go! Leave Thornheart!"

Scalefur watched as Pebbletail raced away with the three apprentices and one warrior. He sighed in relief, knowing he would live another day. "Scalefur. Take your apprentice back to camp and get your wounds checked," ordered Firewind, "We'll take Thornheart back to Treeclan and meet you at the Nightclan border with Streamclan. We have much to talk about."

Scalefur didn't know what they needed to talk about. Probably about the stuff Auraclaw was saying. "Can you walk?" Scalefur asked his apprentice.

Ashpaw nodded and the warrior and apprentice headed for camp. While they were walking Scalefur said, "You did well out there even though I didn't train you."

"Dreampaw taught me to fight," Ashpaw admitted, "She has been teaching me things while you were off doing your special duties."

Scalefur was shocked. No wonder Ashpaw seemed to know everything Scalefur was teaching him, "Well. Tell we what you have learned tomorrow and I'll teach you new things. Promise."

Ashpaw nodded, knowing this time Scalefur would keep it.


	17. Chapter 16 Lily, Hazel, Flight, Cinder

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

Lilystream

Lilystream paced around the small dorm, wondering what was taking Skypelt so long. "Lilystream," said Visionfur, "If you pace around like that you are going to make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," Lilystream sat down next to Flightwing, "But I can't sit still!"

Shadepaw was about to answer when Skypelt entered the room with two she-cats. One was orange with dark flecks and the other was brown with dark flecks. Lilystream noticed the brown she-cat's eyes were just like Flightwing. Dead. "This is Windsky and Stoneclaw," introduced Skypelt, "Stoneclaw here was sent to Risingdawn a while back and she came back like this."

"It's true," spoke up Windsky, "She was sent to Risingdawn and when she came back she had turned into this." Windsky pointed with her tail at Stoneclaw, "She doesn't speak anymore or do anything."

"That is what Flightwing will be?" Lilystream gasped in horror.

"Do you know what Risingdawn did to Stoneclaw?" asked Wingtorn.

Windsky shook her head, "Sorry. But I don't now. Moontail might but she never leaves the Council's nest. I don't know what happened to her."

"What kind of monster is this cat?" hissed Lilystream.

The bell clanged signaling it was the end of the break. "I have to get Stoneclaw back to my dorm before I head on to work," Windsky dipped her head before leading Stoneclaw out of the room.

Visionfur, Shadepaw, Wingtorn, Skypelt and Brightsky got ready to leave but Lilstream stayed next to her sister.

"Come on Lilystream," said Brightsky, "If you don't go to work they will punish you. Then how can you help Flightwing?"

Lilystream knew Brightsky was right but she didn't want to leave Flightwing like this. But if she didn't work she would be punished as well. Lilystream got to her paws and left the dorm with the other specials.

Firewind

"I'm here!" panted Scalefur, running over to join Auraclaw and Firewind at the border, "Ashpaw is doing okay. When I left he was bragging to the other apprentices about fighting Pebbetail."

"We returned Thornheart to Treeclan," said Auraclaw, "Cedarstar has ordered to keep her under guard at all times."

"Lionstar died?" gasped Scalefur.

"Scalefur!" snarled Firewind, "This is no time for that."

Auraclaw shook her head, "Don't worry Firewind. Now. Let's get over to Nightclan so I can I tell you everything."

The three specials hurried through the dark forest to the Nightclan camp. Birchstorm was standing outside the camp. She was about to cry out when Firewind told her it was just the three specials. Birchstorm sighed in relief, "So? Why are you here?"

"We're here to see Hazelpaw," explained Firewind.

Birchstorm stepped aside and let the three specials into camp. After they went in Birchstorm went inside as well and headed for Scarstar's den. The camp was quiet except for Cinderstream's den. Hazelpaw was sitting outside the den. The three specials hurried over to him.

The smell of blood hit Firewind's nose as he came closer to Cinderstream's den. "What is that?"

"Twilight got hit by a Twlogs," explained Hazelpaw, "Cinderstream and Skypaw have been working nonstop."

"Oh no," whispered Auraclaw, "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"By the way. Why are the three of you here?" wondered Hazelpaw.

Before Firewind could answer Scarstar had come over, "Is there a reason for your visit?"

"We need to discuss something," explained Firewind, "Since Hazelpaw broke his leg we can't go to the Four Stones to speak so we all came here instead. Is there a quiet place where the four of us can talk?"

"You can use my den," said Scarstar.

Auraclaw and Scalefur helped Hazelpaw into Scarstar's bramble den. Inside it was warm and cozy. The floor was coated in soft moss. "Okay Auraclaw," began Firewind when Hazelpaw was settled down, "What is this about?"

Auraclaw took a deep breath and launched into her tale about Robinfang and Lionstar and about the Cursed Forest.

"No way," whispered Scalefur, "We go to the Cursed Forest when we die? Not to Starclan?"

"I know it might be hard to believe," said Auraclaw, "But it is true. I know Lionstar and Robinfang were telling the truth."

"This is all so unbelievable," said Firewind, "Risingdawn, the cat we treated as a hero is not who we though he was."

"But if this Risingdawn cat is controlling the lives of us specials," began Hazelpaw, "Then does that mean he was responsible for Flightwing's death?"

Auraclaw's eyes widen, just realizing Hazelpaw was right, "Maybe he was…"

"We should sleep on it," said Firewind, "Tomorrow we can meet again. And Auraclaw. Maybe you will get more information from Lionstar and Robinfang."

"I hope so," said Auraclaw.

Flightwing

_Flightwing didn't know where she was. She was floating in empty space. Colors and shapes danced around her as well as the many faces of the cats she had met. "Look! There's Darkpaw! And there's Snaketail!"_

_A voice from somewhere was calling her name but Flightwing ignored it. It was more fun to stay and play with the colors and shapes. "Shut up!" snapped Flightwing, playing with a green circle. She batted the circle with her paw and chased after it like a kit. The voice became more desperate and louder. Flightwing yowled in anger, "Shut up! I'm busy! Leave me alone!"_

_A face appeared before her. "Look! It's Cinderstream! My sister!"_

_Flightwing froze, suddenly remembering Applemind. "No way. Is there a possibility?"_

Flightwing blinked and opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" Flightwing realized she was in the dorm. She tried to recall what happened when Risingdawn had pounced on her but nothing came to mind. Flightwing slowly got to her paws, staggering at first but she finally did it. "What did he do to me?"

"Flightwing? Flightwing!" Flightwing saw Lilystream entering the dorm. Lilystream smothered Flightwing in licks, "Oh Starclan! Flightwing! You're alive! How? "

"Lilystream," spoke Flightwing, "I met our dad." Lilystream froze in mid lick, and Flightwing knew Applemind was telling the truth. "And I was wondering, since both of us have powers could it be possible that Cinderstream is also a special?"

Lilystream's eyes widen, "Oh no."

Cinderstream

Cinderstream stood before Twilight. She had done everything she could but Twilight still looked like he was bad shape. "Should I go wake a warrior so I can get more cobwebs?" suggested Skypaw.

Cinderstream nodded and Skypaw left the den. "Twilight…" whispered Cinderstream, struggling to hold back tears, "Don't die. Starclan. I know I haven't been faithful to you ever since I found out about the Cursed Forest, but please. Please don't let Twilight die."

Twilight's breath came out in shorter and shorter gasps. Cinderstream cried out in horror, "No Twilight! Twilight! You can't die!" Cinderstream placed her head on Twilight's back, tears flowing freely, "Twilight! Twilight! Please come back! You can't die! Ruby is waiting for you! Your daughter…and me as well. We're both waiting for you to come back!" Cinderstream placed her paws over Twilight's broken paws, "Twilight. Please…" Cinderstream stopped talking and let her sobs take over.

A minute later Cinderstream heard Twilight cough and Cinderstream lifted her head to see Twilight moving his paws. The fox opened his eyes and looked at Cinderstream, "Why are you crying?" Cinderstream watched in shock as Twilight got back to his paws. "Hey?" He licked Cinderstream, "What's wrong?"

Cinderstream couldn't believe it. How was Twilight moving around? His legs were broken! Cinderstream told Twilight to stand still as she examined him over. All of his wounds were healed. Even his broken bones were fixed. Cinderstream backed up a step away from Twilight. "I…I…I'm a special?"


	18. Chapter 17 Flightwing, Auraclaw,Scalefur

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

Flightwing

Flightwing was sitting on her nest, surrounded by her friends. "Flightwing. We thought you were a goner," said Brightsky, "How did you snap out of it?"

Flightwing thought for a second, "Maybe it was because I was worried about Cinderstream? I mean if she really is a special then…Hazelpaw is in danger."

"Is Hazelpaw the current special?" wondered Lilystream.

Flightwing nodded, "Yes. He is the son of Sandstream and a rouge named Windtail." She lifted her head and turned to Wingtorn, "Is there someway back into Risingdawn's building?"

"Huh?" wondered Wingtorn, "I thought you of all cats wouldn't want to go back there."

"I need to ask Applemind something," admitted Flightwing.

"But there would be great risk going in there without permission," spoke Visonfur, "It could mean you will be tossed in the dungeon as well, or something worse."

"But I need to ask him!" cried Flightwing, "He might know of a way to fight Risingdawn!"

The group of cats looked at each other before all turned to Wingtorn. "Is there a way in?" asked Skypelt.

Wingtorn thought for a second, "There is one way. But it is really dangerous and if they catch you…"

Flightwing nodded, "I'll do it." She got to her paws, "Let's go right now!"

"Hang on!" cried Shadepaw, "You can't just go! You need to make a plan!"

"Since Flightwing is supposed to be brain dead right now…" began Lilystream thoughtfully, "No one would expect she would show up for work. Flightwing is the only one who can move around freely."

"Are you sure we should send her?" wondered Skypelt, "Flightwing is really weak right now having not eaten anything."

"I'm fine," said Flightwing, "I need to speak with Applemind." She hoped the group of cats around her would help her. And they didn't let her down. All of them nodded and began formulation ways to get Flightwing some food and to sneak her towards Risingdawn's building. "Thank you everyone," whispered Flightwing.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw had returned to Treeclan exhausted from all the walking she had done as well as using her powers. She woke up, to the sunlight streaming into the camp. Auraclaw slipped outside and went to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a vole and began to eat.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up," teased Streampelt, padding over and sitting down next to her.

"Be quiet," grumbled Auraclaw, "I was almost all night."

Streampelt chuckled, "Oh! And guess who became deputy?" When Auraclaw didn't say anything he continued, "Me! I'm the deputy now!"

"Congratulations," smiled Auraclaw. She turned serious, and looked over at an old badger set that was in the back of the camp. Heartpool was standing next to the set. "Has Thornheart said anything?"

Streampelt shook his head, "Nothing."

"Hello you two," Starfoot padded over and sat down next to the warrior and special.

Streampelt was about to say something when Voletail entered the camp. He hurried over to Streampelt. "Streampelt. There are two cats here. They want to enter the camp. And since Cedarstar is out on a patrol…"

Streampelt got to his paws, "Alright. Send them in."

Voletail hurried outside and came back a second later leading two cats into the camp. Both cats were gray with golden eyes. Leopardfang was right behind them, making sure they didn't do anything weird. Auraclaw was surprised by their scent. They smelled like trees but different trees than ones in Treeclan. Auraclaw also noticed Starfoot stiffened when the two cats entered.

Streampelt went over to the cats, "Hello. My name is Streampelt and I am the deputy of Treeclan. Cedarstar will be here shortly."

The older of the two dipped his head in respect, "I thank you for that-" He golden eyes set on Starfoot. "Starfoot! We found you!"

Every cat in Treeclan turned their eyes to Starfoot. Starfoot took a deep breath, "Hello Smokefur."

Scalefur

Scalefur was sitting inside of Rabbitstripe's den. Rabbitstripe was checking over Scalefur's wounds. Scalefur was going over all the things Auraclaw had told him. "Poor Flightwing," he whispered.

"What was that?" asked Rabbitstripe.

Scalefur shook his head, "Nothing." Rabbitstripe finished checking Scalefur's wounds and Scalefur hurried out of the den. He sighed and breathed in the fresh morning air.

Ashpaw was by his sister and Dewpaw and Scalefur could hear Ashpaw retelling the story of the battle against Pebbetail again. Scalefur realized that the problem with Pebbletail was nothing compared to what was going in Starclan.

"Scalefur," Waterstar padded over, "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," said Scalefur.

"Good. I want to send you out on a hunting patrol," Waterstar gestured to the fresh-kill pile which only had a few fish on it, "There isn't much fresh-kill and I was hoping you could fish some up."

"Will do," said Scalefur, heading out of camp. He jumped into the water and began swimming slowly, his eyes searching for fish.


	19. Chapter 18 Flightwing, Auraclaw

Demons 18

**Demons 18. Flightwing sneaks into Risingdawn's place.**

Flightwing

Wingtorn led Flightwing to the back of Risingdawn's building. They had almost been caught three times while they were climbing over the huge marble wall that separated Risingdawn's home from the rest of the Cursed Forest. The building was just like every other building. Made from marble. However, it stretched high into the sky, and at the top was the bell that signaled what they could do. Wingtorn stopped at the back wall of the building where an opening was. The opening wasn't really that large but Flightwing knew if she folded her wings closer to her body she could make it. "This will take you to the main hallway," whispered Wingtorn, looking around, "When you get there turn left and go in that direction until you see an entrance way with the word 'dungeon' over it. Go in there and run down the long staircase and you're there."

Flightwing nodded. She hoped she could remember all of it. "I'll be fine. Go back to your post. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Flightwing watched as Wingtorn hurried away, careful not to attract attention. Flightwing took a deep breath and folded her wings close to her body before climbing into the opening. She sucked in her breath and slowly crawled forward. Her back was hitting the ceiling painfully and her body was pressed to the ground but she still crawled. _"There has got to be a better way in!"_ she complained in her head. After what seemed like a long time Flightwing reached the end of the tunnel. She carefully poked her head out and saw she was a couple fox lengths from the ground. Flightwing became silent and listened but no one was around. Flightwing threw herself out of the tunnel and landed on her paws. Glancing around fearfully she made a mad dash in the left direction.

_"What the heck am I doing?"_ wondered Flightwing, slowing to a stop, _"I need to find that room."_ Flightwing then began traveling more slowly, reading the signs above each entranceway. Flightwing froze as she heard a sound coming from ahead of her. Without thinking she ran into the room next to her and pressed herself against the cold wall, cursing Starclan that she didn't have gray or white fur.

A black she cat passed the room Flightwing was in. The she-cat never looked in Flightwing's direction. Flightwing sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

"What was?" came the voice of a cat right behind her.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw, Starfoot and the two cats were in Cedarstar's den. The cat named Smokefur wanted to speak to Starfoot alone but Starfoot begged Auraclaw to go with her. Auraclaw looked back and forth between the three cats, the silence was really bothering her. "So," began Auraclaw, to break the ice, "Why have you two come?"

"We came to bring Starfoot back to Duskclan," replied Smokefur, obvious grateful that Auraclaw had spoken.

"But why?" asked Starfoot, "And why now? It's been a long time since I left."

"Can you least be a bit grateful?" snapped the other tom. Auraclaw noticed that he looked like Smokefur. Could he be Smokefur's brother?

"Who is this?" snapped Starfoot, gesturing to the other cat, "Who is he?"

The tom glared at Starfoot but Smokefur silenced him with a flick of his tail. "This is my son Fangclaw. He decided to come with me to look for you."

Starfoot's eyes grew cold, "You brought your son?" She stared angrily at Fangclaw, "Is he Leafcloud's child?"

"Yes he is," said Smokefur.

Auraclaw couldn't believe the nerve of this tom. Starfoot probably did not want to see the son of the cat she had feelings for. "I'm not going with you," snarled Starfoot, unsheathing her claws, "This is my home now. These cats treat me well even though I am not from here."

"You can't be serious!" growled Fangclaw, "We traveled all this way because Smokefur wanted to make sure you were okay! And you have the nerve to tell him otherwise!?"

Starfoot stepped closer to Fangclaw, "Don't push me! You are in no position to threaten me!" Starfoot flicked her tail to Auraclaw, "You see that cat? She can beat both of you without even looking!"

"Can I please be left out of this?" asked Auraclaw. She was still tired from all the running around she had done yesterday.

"But why?" asked Smokefur, "Why won't you come back?"

Starfoot glared at Smokefur, "It's your fault. If you hadn't….if you…"

Auraclaw felt bad for Starfoot but she couldn't really get involved. This wasn't her battle. _"Auraclaw…"_

Auraclaw's ears perked up, "Robinfang…"

"Did you say something?" asked Smokefur.

"I have to go," whispered Auraclaw. Without a moment's hesitation she left the den and raced for Four Stones.


	20. Chapter 19 Auraclaw, Flightwing,Firewind

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

Auraclaw

_"What is it Robinfang?" asked Auraclaw. After hearing Robinfang's voice she had ran to Four Rocks and had fallen asleep on her rock. Now she was at the crossroads speaking to the former medicine cat._

_"Flightwing needs your help," spoke Robinfang, "I brought you to ask you to help her." He lifted his tail before Auraclaw could speak, "If you are to accept to help know this. What I am about to do can land us both in a heap of trouble if you aren't back in time."_

_Auraclaw's eyes widen but she held her ground, "What do I have to do?" _

_Robinfang picked up something on the ground with his teeth and placed whatever it was around Auraclaw's neck. It looked like a collar of a kittypet only silver and with a long vine attached to it. "When you feel a tug you must come back quickly or…" Robinfang didn't finish._

_"I understand," said Auraclaw. The collar felt weird around her neck and she wondered how kittypets could stand wearing these. "What do I have to do?"_

_Robinfang took a deep breath and told Auraclaw everything she needed to know._

Flightwing

Flightwing stiffened. Her mind raced to find excuses of why she was here. She sighed and turned around to see who it was. It was a brown tom. He was watching Flightwing with cold eyes. "Well?"

"I uh…" began Flightwing, slowly backing out of the room, "I was…"

"The tom's tail began to grow longer and longer, "You sneaked in here didn't you?" Flightwing's eyes widen as the extra long tail flew at her.

Flightwing opened her wings and lifted upwards to dodge the tail. The tail followed her as she twisted and turned in the air. _"What do I do!?"_ she screamed in her mind, _"I have to get to the dungeon!"_

Suddenly the tail stopped following her. Flightwing blinked in surprise and looked down to see the tom lying on the cold metal floor. A piece of the marble wall was on top of him. "Good thing I was able to get here in time."

Flightwing almost fell to the ground in shock when she saw the brown tabby she-cat. "Auraclaw?" Flightwing landed on the ground next to her friend, "What are you…are you…"

Auraclaw shook her head, the silver collar around her neck twinkling as it hit the sunlight. "I'm still alive, don't worry. And I'm here to help you meet up with whoever you need to meet up with."

"But…" stuttered Flightwing, "If you aren't dead how can you be here?"

"I don't have time to explain," Auraclaw glanced at something Flightwing couldn't see, "Come on. Let's go to wherever you need to go."

Flightwing couldn't believe what was happening as the two she-cats ran down the hallway. She wanted to tell Auraclaw everything she knew and she wanted to know what the clans were doing. She also wanted to tell Auraclaw to warn Firewind. However whenever she tried to speak Auraclaw always told her to hurry where she needed to go. Auraclaw used her powers to knock out any cats that were walking down the hallway by breaking off a piece of the marble wall and the piece would land on the poor cat. Soon Flightwing saw the door to the dungeon. She skidded to a stop.

"Well this is where I need to go," said Flightwing. She turned to Auraclaw, "I can't wait to introduce you to Applemind. You see he is my…Auraclaw?"

Auraclaw was staring at something Flightwing couldn't see again. She blinked and looked at Flightwing, "I'm sorry but I need to go back."

"Huh? Why?"

Auraclaw smiled at the special, "I have to go back or I will be trapped here in this spiritual form. It was great seeing you again. Don't worry. All four of us are on your side." With that Auraclaw raced down the hall, away from Flightwing.

"What?" whispered Flightwing, "What did she mean?" Flightwing shook her head and hurried down the steps to the dungeon. Auraclaw had something to do and Flightwing had something only she could do. Flightwing reached the bottom steps and stepped onto the cold stone floor of the dungeon. She waited for her eyes to adjust before running, her eyes scanning each cell. She stopped in front of his cell, "Applemind? Applemind!"

"Flightwing?" Applemind stepped closer so he could see his daughter, "What are you doing here?"

"There are some things I have to ask you," said Flightwing.

Firewind

Firewind was sitting in camp, staring at the fresh-kill in shock. There wasn't much fresh-kill at all. In fact fresh-kill had become harder to find. It was like leaf-bare in leaf-fall. "What the heck is going on?"

"I would like to know the same thing," Littlestar padded over to Firewind, "Why isn't there any fresh-kill? Why is it like leaf-bare? Did Starclan send you a sign?"

Firewind shook his head, "I'm sorry Littlestar but no." He saw Spottedclaw, Smokeclaw and Eggpaw enter camp. Between the three cats they had only caught two mice. "What is going on?" Firewind wondered if this was the work of Risingdawn. Was Flameclan being punished because Firewind was with Spottedclaw?

"Are you okay?" asked Littlestar, noticing Firewind's faraway look.

"Fine," replied Firewind, "So. Who is going to the gathering tonight?"

"With the things the way they are," sighed Littlestar looking around the pathetic camp, "I think only one or two warriors can go."

Firewind nodded in agreement. The clan was getting weaker because of the lack of prey. He reminded himself to ask the other specials during their meeting at the Four Stones that night. _"What if it is only happening in Flameclan? Then what? How can I please Risingdawn so he won't destroy Flameclan?"_ Firewind's mind went back to Lilysyar and he knew the only way to save Flameclan was if he was dead.


	21. Chapter 20 Flightwing

**Chapter 20! Some surprises ahead in this chapter.**

Flightwing

"But how did you get here?" asked Applemind again, his amber eyes wide.

Flightwing shook her head, "I don't have time to explain." She glanced over to Nightspeaker's cell. The gray she-cat was watching them closely but she didn't move. "Look Applemind. What do you know about Risingdawn? I mean, what is his power? And why does he fear kits like me and Lilystar?"

Applemind sighed before beginning, "First off, I have no idea what Risingdawn's power is and all I know I have told you already. But he fears kits like you because you are not part of his plan. Risingdawn selects everything before hand. He chooses who will give birth to the special kit and he does something in his dorm so the kit can be born. However, when I mated your mother, Risingdawn had no part in it. He was afraid about what would happen with the kits. And he was correct. You and Lilystream both have powers. He fears what he cannot control."

"But then why aren't they locked up in here like you?" asked Nightspeaker from her cell.

Applemind shook his head, "I don't know. But I bet he thinks if you know nothing you aren't a problem to him. But I wonder what would happen if one of you live?" Noticing the confused look on Flightwing's face he continued, "You see specials have longer life spans than normal cats. It would seem odd if a cat lived longer than it should right? So Risingdawn kills off the special before what cats would think is their time to retire."

Flightwing sat down on the hard stone floor. It was a lot to take in. Risingdawn feared her and Lilystar! She got to her paws, "I should leave before anyone notices I'm here." She knew Auraclaw won't help her leave.

"Wait!" cried Applemind, "Before you go. Can you tell me about my other kits?." The tom looked down at the hard stone floor, "I mean if they are alive or dead."

"Uh okay. Cinderstream is still alive. She is the medicine cat of Nightclan now. I'm worried that she might be a special though since both Lilystar and I are…"

Applemind breathed in a heavy breath. He feared for his kit as well. He lifted his head, "What about my other kit?" His eyes widen. "Wait. Forget I said anything."

Flightwing was suddenly curious. "You had another kit." She thought for a second. Flightwing knew she and Cinderstream were the only kits from Greyfang's second litter so whoever this kit was it had to be from Greyfang's first litter. Lilystar's litter. "It was from Greyfang's first litter. Who is it? I don't know anyone."

Applemind shook his head, "Forget about it. You probably wouldn't know since I gave her up."

"Gave her up?" asked Nightspeaker.

Applemind noticed the two she-cats were staring at him. "Alright," he said, "I'll tell you. You see I was best friends with the special of Treeclan at the time."

"Who was the special?" interrupted Flightwing.

"Her name was Visionfur," replied Applemind, "She was a dark gray she-cat."

Flightwing was surprised. Visionfur was the special before Auraclaw. She wondered why Visionfur didn't say she knew Applemind. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Applemind continued his story.

"I told her everything and she didn't tell anyone. She was the only one to know that I was the father of Greyfang's kits. However she did talk a lot about she would love to raise a kit. And so when Greyfang's kits were born I gave one of the kits to Visionfur. I only saw that kit once before I died. She was an apprentice then."

"Maybe you should describe her," suggested Nightspeaker.

Applemind squinted, trying to pull up the memory. "Oh yes. I remember now. She was a pale ginger she-cat. Sandpaw was her name."

Flightwing's eyes widen and her blood turned cold. "Sandpaw…" She glanced over at Nightspeaker. Nightspeaker was in shock as well. How could it be possible? The cat Flightwing hated with all of her heart was her sister!

"What's wrong?" asked Applemind.

Flightwing took a deep breath, "Sandpaw, now Sandstream was the deputy of Treeclan…" She noticed the bright look on Applemind's face. She didn't want to crush it but she continued, "but she betrayed her clan and was banished. And she mated with a rouge and had two kits."

"She betrayed Treeclan," Applemind looked horror stricken. Then he remembered what Flightwing said. "She had kits? What happened to them?"

"One of them is right here," Nightspeaker flicked her tail to herself, "I am one of Sandstream's kits. My brother Hazelpaw is the other but he is still alive."

Flightwing felt something hit her heart hard. She sucked in air as she realized what she had done. "I…I killed my niece!"

"And I cut off my aunt's wings," said Nightspeaker. She looked disgusted with herself, "Why did we have to be related?"

Applemind grasped what the cats were saying, "Are you saying Nightspeaker that you are my granddaughter?"

Flightwing nodded, "She is…and I killed her…" Flightwing felt tears well up, "I'm sorry. I have to go!" Flightwing raced out of the dungeon unable to look back.


	22. Chapter 21 Flightwing,Hazelpaw, Auraclaw

**Chapter 21!**

Flightwing

Flightwing slowed down when she reached the stairs. She tried to control the overwhelming feelings she had. She had killed her own niece and the cat she hated so much was her sister. Her mind went to Hazelpaw. "I was helping my nephew," she whispered, "And I didn't even know it." Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Flightwing opened her wings and flew upwards until she was against the ceiling.

Flightwing sighed in relief and floated down to meet the gray tom. "You scared me Wingtorn."

"Sorry," he said, "Anyway. You done? A cat is going to come soon with food for them so I came to get you out of here."

Flightwing gave a shaky nod, "Let's go. Quickly."

Wingtorn could feel that something was wrong but he didn't push. "This way."

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw sat outside of Cinderstream's den. Skypaw came over with a mouse dangling in her jaws. "Here you go Hazelpaw." She dropped the mouse in front of him before sitting down next to him. Skypaw watched Hazelpaw eat the mouse for a second before asking, "Do you know what's wrong with Cinderstream? She's been acting weird since last night. She won't let me come into the den. I really want to help her care for Twilight…"

Hazelpaw nodded in agreement. It was sunhigh and Cinderstream would yell at anyone who tried to enter. He looked over at Ruby. The young she-fox was pacing around the camp. Every couple of paces she would look at the medicine cat den before resuming her pacing.

Hazelpaw noticed the fresh-kill pile was smaller than usual. "Hey Skypaw? Is something wrong? Why isn't there much fresh-kill?"

Skypaw shook her head, "Everyone is confused. No one knows why. I'm hoping Cinderstream is going to go to the Moon Tree so we could ask Starclan about it." Skypaw fell silent as Cinderstream stepped out of her den. Her fur was mattered and unclean.

"Hazelpaw," whispered the medicine cat, "Come with me."

Hazelpaw got to his paws. Skypaw went over to support him but Cinderstream pushed her apprentice away. "This is between the two of us." Skypaw nodded and stepped back. Cinderstream helped Hazelpaw into the back of her den.

Hazelpaw's mouth dropped open when he saw Twilight. The fox looked fine. All of his wounds seemed to be gone. "Wha…wha?"

"I'm surprised as well," said Twilight, "Who would have thought that Cinderstream is a special."

Hazelpaw turned to the medicine cat, "You're a…"

"Yes," whispered Cinderstream, "I'm a special. I healed Twilight." She turned to Hazelpaw. "I'm sorry! You might die now! Or. I might die." Cinderstream placed her paw on Hazelpaw's leg and closed her eyes. She opened them a second later. "Move your leg."

Hazelpaw did as he was told. He gasped and got to his paws. He took a few shaky steps. "My leg. It's healed!"

"Hazelpaw. You must keep this a secret," said Cinderstream, "I don't want you to die because of it."

"But how can you keep it a secret?" wondered Twilight, "Wounds don't just magically disappear."

"You want to tell everyone that healing is my power don't you?" asked Hazelpaw.

Cinderstream nodded, "I'm so sorry Hazelpaw. But I can't think of any other way."

Hazelpaw nodded, "Alright. I'll tell everyone healing is my power. But, I won't lie to the other specials. They need to know about this."

Cinderstream nodded, "Fine." She turned to Twilight, "Go out and see your daughter. She is probably worried sick."

"I'll go with you." Hazelpaw and Twilight left the den. Stares followed them as they walked across camp.

"What's this?" asked Scarstar approaching them, "How are you healed?"

Hazelpaw didn't want to lie to the leader but he promised Cinderstream. "I seem to have two powers. I can heal injured cats." Mummers ran in the camp. "Cinderstream had a dream and Starclan told her that I had healing powers." He hated the way the lies flowed off his tongue but he couldn't stop. He needed to make the clan believe he had such a power.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw returned to camp to see Smokefur and Fangclaw leaving. Smokefur paused in front of Auraclaw and searched the she-cat over. "Your leader said we could not leave until you returned. You are to escort us to the border."

"I can't believe this," growled Fangclaw, "We came all this way for nothing."

Auraclaw knew Starfoot would not leave Treeclan. From the stories Starfoot told, she never wanted to go back. "Alright. I'll take you to the border."

Auraclaw led the way through Treeclan territory. She could hear Fangclaw tell his dad that they should attack Auraclaw. Auraclaw rolled her eyes. Auraclaw stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" asked Smokefur.

"You two must get away. Run away," whispered Auraclaw.

"What in Skyclan are you talking about?" snapped Fangclaw.

However, it was too late. A group of cats seemed to appear from nowhere, surrounding the three cats. Auraclaw's heart pained when she saw the deep wound on Galepaw. Pebbletail had done nothing to treat it. Auraclaw noticed Owlfeather standing proudly next to Pebbletail.

"You have someone that belongs with us," said Pebbletail.

"Who are these cats?" wondered Smokefur.

Auraclaw took a quick look around. She was up against seven cats. Auraclaw turned to Pebbletail, "Stop this! You know this is wrong! Just return to the cat you were before."

Pebbletail hissed in annoyance. "Stop playing that same tune Auraclaw. We will take you hostage so Cedarstar will have to give us Thornheart. And maybe the kits as well."

"This cat's sick," hissed Fangclaw, unsheathing his claws.

"Pebbletail," whispered Auraclaw, "I'm sorry." Her eyes became clouded as she controlled a branch from a nearby tree to fall. Pebbletail and Owlfeather jumped out of the way. Auraclaw forced the tree branch to float over the three cats heads. Whenever any cat got close she forced the tree branch to swing at them. Galepaw was one of the first cats to feel pain. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. Auraclaw didn't have time to check if he was okay. She had to move the tree branch over and over to keep the cats away from them. Smokefur and Fangclaw watched in shock. They had never seen something like this before.

"Stay out of range!" ordered Pebbletail, "Wait until she tires then attack!"

Auraclaw gritted her teeth. This was bad. If she released her control on the branch they would be on her in seconds. If she brought the stick to them then Smokefur and Fangclaw would be defense less. The only thing she could do was leave the tree branch floating over her head. Auraclaw prayed to Starclan that some sort of miracle would happen.


	23. Chapter 22 Flight, Aura,Scale,Fire,Hazel

**Chapter 22!**

Flightwing

Flightwing entered her dorm with Wingtorn close behind her. Everyone was waiting for them to return. "So?" asked Brightsky, getting up from the cold floor, "How did it go?"

Flightwing took a deep breath and explained everything Applemind had told her. Even the part about her being related to Sandstream. "I can't believe it," whispered Lilystream, "Sandstream is my sister."

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage," said Skypelt thoughtfully, "Since both Cinderstream and Hazelpaw are still alive."

"But how can we talk to them?" asked Shadepaw.

"Risingdawn has a pool of water in his room," said Flightwing, "He can see living cats through it so I think he might be able to speak to them as well."

"I've learned something else," spoke up Wingtorn. Every cat turned to face him. Wingtorn gulped before saying, "I overheard Silverfur and Rowanclaw talking. It seems Risingdawn wants to take revenge on Starclan, by using the cats who are still alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Visionfur.

"He is using Nightspeaker's power to remove fresh-kill from the clans."

"What does that mean?" wondered Shadepaw.

"It means," spoke Brightsky, "Risingdawn is going to starve the clan cats to death."

Auraclaw

Auraclaw's legs began to shake and her vision started to get blurry. _"No!"_ she cried to herself, _"I can't! I can't faint!"_

"Hey? Are you okay?" asked Smokefur.

"Fine," Auraclaw gritted her teeth. She saw Pebbletail smirking at her. She knew that he knew she was getting tired.

"Well Auraclaw?" sneered Pebbletail, "Not much longer now is it? You are tiring."

"I…I…won't….let…you…win," panted Auraclaw. Her eyes began blurred even more. "I…" However she couldn't hold it off anymore. Darkness took over Auraclaw.

Scalefur

Scalefur lifted his head. He felt like something was wrong. "Scalefur?" asked Ashpaw, getting up from his battle pose, "Is something wrong?"

Scalefur looked in the direction of Treeclan, "I don't know. But I just have this feeling…"

Waterstar and Dreampaw approached Scalefur. They had been training a couple fox lengths away. "Scalefur?" asked Waterstar, "What's wrong?"

"Waterstar. I have to go," said Scalefur, "There's something not right."

"Waterstar examined Scalefur for a minute before saying, "Alright. Go. I will train Ashpaw while you are gone."

"Thank you," Scalefur dipped his head in respect before running towards Treeclan.

Firewind

Firewind stopped in his tracks in the center of camp. Spottedclaw who was right behind him, bumped into the tom. "Don't stop like that!" scolded Spottedclaw.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Spottedclaw ran in front of Firewind and looked him over, "Something is wrong! What is it?"

Firewind shook his head, "I don't know…but…" He looked in the direction of Treeclan. "Spottedclaw. Tell Littlestar I have gone to do some special business."

Before Spottedclaw could say anything, Firewind was gone.

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw and Thornpaw were eating fresh-kill when Hazelpaw suddenly froze. "You okay?" asked Thornpaw.

"I'm fine…but something seems wrong." Hazelpaw got to his paws. He didn't know why but something was pulling him towards Treeclan. "I'll be back!" He ran out of camp but he bumped into Scarstar and Bramblepelt.

"Where are you going?" wondered Scarstar.

"Something is wrong," said Hazelpaw, "The other specials need me! I'm sorry but I need to go!"

Hazelpaw ran around Bramblepelt and towards Treeclan. He knew if he didn't get there quickly, something bad would happen.


	24. Chapter 23 Hazelpaw, Flightwing

**Chapter 23! The battle is going to begin!**

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw was running towards Treeclan camp when his eyes suddenly got heavy. "Why am I sleepy all of a sudden?" His pace slowed until he was barely moving at all. "I must not fall…"

Hazelpaw opened his eyes to see he was on a crossroad. Firewind, and Scalefur were there as well. They were looking around in confusion. "Do you have any idea what is going on here?" asked Scalefur.

Hazelpaw shook his head, "Sorry. I just got here. Wherever here is." His eyes widen as a form suddenly appeared before him. Auraclaw.

"The crossroads," said Auraclaw, "Why are we here?"

"We thought you could answer that question," replied Firewind, "Since you have been here before."

Auraclaw shook her head. "Sorry. I have no idea."

"Good. You four have made it." Lionstar and Robinfang appeared before the specials. "We don't have much time."

"Is Flightwing in trouble again?" asked Auraclaw, her eyes wide in fear.

Robinfang shook his head, "That is only a part of the problem. You four will be helping the departed specials. They are going to have to fill you in though."

"Starclan is filled with disputes right now," said Lionstar, "They are fighting over whether to help or to destroy the Cursed Forest. We must return to the discussion soon."

"Do we need those kttypet collar things?" asked Auraclaw.

Robinfang shook his head, "Not this time. You see if you don't succeed you will be trapped there like all the specials that live there."

"What about our bodies?" asked Scalefur, "Aren't we still alive?"

"Your body will die," said Lionstar. He dipped his head, "I know this is selfish and you may back out if you want to but the two of us want to save the Cursed Forest and all the cats living under Risingdawn."

Hazelpaw turned to Firewind. He didn't know what to do. If they failed to help the specials then they would die! _But this is where you are going to live when you die,"_ Hazelpaw reminded himself. He stood tall and spoke, "I'm going."

"Hazelpaw," whispered Auraclaw, "Are you sure?"

Hazelpaw nodded, "If I'm going to have to live here when I die, I might as well try to change it now while I can."

Firewind nodded, "I agree with you. Count me in." He turned to Auraclaw.

"Of course I'm going," she said. Auraclaw turned to Scalefur.

Scalefur looked at the ground, "If I die here then Ashpaw is going to have to get a new mentor…" He noticed the sad look on the three specials faces and he grinned, "What? Think I was going to leave you three? Of course I'm coming!"

"Thank you," whispered Lionstar, "We will lead you to the gate-"

"Wait," said Hazelpaw, "If we are going to help Flightwing then we are going to need Cinderstream."

"What are you talking about?" asked Scalefur, "Cinderstream isn't a special."

Hazelpaw shook his head, "She is a special. She can heal wounds. I saw it with my own eyes. She healed my leg." He shook his back leg for emphasis. "She should know about this as well."

Lionstar and Robinfang quickly got over the shook of this new information. "We will try to talk to her after we take the four of you," said Lionstar, "Now. Come with me…"

Flightwing

"We can't let this happen," said Flightwing, her tail swishing angrily behind her. "Risingdawn has no right to do something like this! We should fight! Fight to stop him."

"But he is the most powerful cat here," said Shadepaw, "We won't be able to stop him."

"Maybe we can," said Brightsky thoughtfully. "He never used his power to threaten cats. Only the other members of the Council threaten with powers."

"But he does have a power," Flightwing shuddering remembering the ordeal she went through.

Lilystream got to her paws, "I don't know who will help us with this but I know everyone in this room will fight with us." She looked at every cat in the room. Flightwing knew Lilystream was meant to be a leader. "We will win this fight. Besides what do we have to lose?"

"Lilystream is right," spoke Visionfur, getting to her paws, "What do we have to lose?"

Flightwing watched happily as the cats she called friends, all got to their paws. "Thank you everyone."

"But how can we take on the members of the Council?" asked Skypelt, "There are only a handful of us and the only ones of us with powers who can do any damage are me Lilystream and Brightsky."

"We will use our teeth and claws," reassured Shadepaw, "We won't we useless!"

"Maybe we can get Windsky to help us as well," suggested Flightwing. She felt like something was missing. "Hey. Where's Wingtorn?"

Lilystream smiled at her sister, "He went to get some allies for us." Noticing Flightwing's confused look she explained. "You see we have been talking to two Starclan cats and they agreed to bring us help."

Flightwing wondered who these cats were and what kind of help they would bring. "Who are the cats?"

Lilystream smile grew bigger as she flicked with her tail to a spot behind Flightwing. Flightwing turned to see four cats she thought she would never see again. "Auraclaw! Hazelpaw! Firewind! Scalefur!"

"Flightwing!" Aurclaw ran up to Flightwing and nuzzled her friend, "My last visit didn't last long."

"What are you four doing here?" asked Flightwing.

"Lionstar and Robinfang told us you needed help," explained Hazelpaw. Tears filled Flightwing's eyes as she raced towards Hazelpaw, covering the tom in licks. "Flightwing?"

Lilystream approached Hazelpaw. "She is acting like this because you are our nephew."

"Nephew?" gasped Scalefur, "But that means…Sandstream is…" Lilystream nodded, confirming it.

"Okay. Come on!" said Brightsky, "We don't have time! We have to stop Risingdawn now!"

Firewind nodded, "Yes. I would like to meet this cat and give him a piece of my mind."

Flightwing suddenly remembered what she saw in the water. Firewind wanted to protect Spottedclaw. She wondered if Applemind wanted to do the same with Greyfang after his death. She shook her head. They had to worry about what was coming.

Skypelt took the four specials to the side to explain some of the things about fighting dead cats. "Don't worry if we get attacked," explained Skypelt, "We won't die since we are already dead. We will heal in time. However we won't be able to move for a while."

"Unless we get attacked," Scalefur rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadepaw.

Hazelpaw grimaced before explaining, "If we get too injured our bodies will die and we will be stuck here."

Flightwing gasped. She didn't know they were taking a big risk in being here. Noticing Flightwing's look Auraclaw said, "Don't worry about us. We came here knowing what would happen. Don't try to stop us."

"I have brought Windsky," said Wingtorn coming into the dorm room, which was getting a bit crowded. "Looks like everyone is here. We should get going since Risingdawn will be eating at this time. He won't see it coming."

Flightwing took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back. She turned to her sister, "Lilystar. I want you to lead us." Before Lilystream could protest Flightwing continued, "You were a leader so you have experience leading cats into battle."

Lilystream sighed, knowing Flightwing was right. "Fine. I will lead them. Now Wingtorn. I'm going to need some information…"


	25. Chapter 24 Flight,Aura,Scale

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. The battle begins.**

Flightwing & Hazelpaw

Flightwing as well as the rest of the specials walked up to the building Risingdawn lived in. "Wingtorn," ordered Lilystream, "You take Shadepaw, Skypelt, Windsky and Visionfur to the back entrance. Head for the dungeon and free the cats there."

Wingtorn nodded and lead the cats away. Flightwing took a deep breath trying to steady her heart. They were going to fight the strongest cats here for control of the Cursed Forest. She glanced over at her friends and her nephew. They gave her reassuring smiles. Flightwing then watched her sister who looked back at her. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go!" yowled Lilystream, leading the way through the front door. Lilystream released quills from her fur, striking the two guard cats. Inside were three paths and a long staircase. "Firewind and Scalefur take the left path. Auraclaw and Brightsky take the right. Hazelpaw and Flightwing take the middle. I'll take the stairs."

Flightwing was about to protest but she forced herself not to. Lilystream was the leader of this attack. The group of specials broke up and went down the paths they were ordered to.

"So Hazelpaw," asked Flightwing as they were running, "How is your power?"

"I haven't been able to use it," said Hazelpaw, "I still don't understand why."

Flightwing was about to answer but a cat stepped out a nearby room. Longfur. "A member of the Council," whispered Flightwing, "Be careful Hazelpaw. He is one of the original four."

"I'm surprised," commented Longfur, "I didn't think I would see you again." He took a step towards the two cats. "After what Risingdawn did to you the first time. And to make matters worse you start a rebellion with a group of cats! And you got help from cats who are still alive!"

Flightwing stiffened but she held her ground, "We will stop you! What you are doing is wrong."

"And Starclan is planning on getting rid of the Cursed Forest," spoke Hazelpaw, "They were having a meeting about it since Risingdawn is now making the clans starve because of a dumb grudge he holds against Starclan!"

"His grudge is not dumb!" snarled Longfur. His brown fur seemed to move and become longer. "You will suffer!"

Flightwing opened her wings and lifted into the air. She glanced down to see Hazelpaw's fur was crackling with electricity. Maybe the Cursed Forest had helped him use his powers? Flightwing shook the thought away and flew around the room, dodging Longfur's fur which grew and followed her in the air. At the same time Longfur was using fur to try to trap Hazelpaw.

Hazelpaw jumped out of the way. He couldn't get close enough to Longfur to be able to use his electricity. One glance at the air Hazelpaw knew Flightwing was having trouble as well. _"Think Hazelpaw! Think!" _ He cried out as some of Longfur's fur wrapped around his body lifting him into the air.

"_Hazelpaw!"_ screeched Flightwing, flying towards him. However fur wrapped around her, pinning her wings to her side.

"Looks like I've caught both of you," sneered Longfur.

Auraclaw & Brightsky

Auraclaw and Brightsky's path had taken them to a huge rocky cavern. Torches with flames in them lined the walls. Auraclaw sniffed the air, "Someone is here."

"My. You are good." A tabby tom covered with scars came out of the shadows.

"Rowanclaw," spat Brightsky, "Be careful Auraclaw. He can create copies of himself."

Auraclaw saw a couple more Rowanclaws coming out of the shadows. "You mean like that?"

Brightsky nodded before concentrating on the light coming from the fire. It went from the fire to her claws creating long white claws, made from light. Auraclaw's eyes became clouded as she forced one of the rocks in the cave to break lose and hit one of the Rowanclaws. He fell and disappeared.

"Mousedung!" spat Brightsky, "A clone. We need to attack the real one!"

"That's easier said than done," replied Auraclaw, watching the large group of Rowanclaws. They jumped and attacked the two she-cats.

Scalefur & Firewind

Firewind and Scalefur's path had taken them to a small lake, about three fox-lengths wide in the marble building. The lake was frozen. "Should I burn the ice away?" asked Firewind, "Then you can check if anything is underwater."

"I don't think we can!" Scalefur gestured to the other end of the lake. A black tom with icy cold blue eyes was sitting on the ice.

"That's Hailstorm," said Firewind, remembering Wingtorn describing him. "He controls ice."

Hailstorm didn't speak. Instead he lifted his head and yowled. Small pointy ice shards tore away from the frozen lake and shot at the two toms.

"That is so cool," gasped Scalefur, before zipping away.

Firewind, who had dodged left ordered, "Scalefur! Try to keep him busy while I get rid of this ice. If he doesn't have any ice he can't control it."

"Got it." Scalefur ran around the icy lake, dodging ice shards that Hailstorm sent his way. Scalefur unsheathed his claws and attacked the tom head on. Hailstorm yowled angrily and swiped his front claws down Scalefur's side. Scalefur ignored the pain bit down on Hailstorm's leg.

While the two toms were fighting Firewind was releasing a steady stream of fire at the ice, causing it to melt. _"I never used my power like this before. I hope I can keep it up."_

"Firewind! Move!" yowled Scalefur before attacking Hailstorm again.

Firewind stopped and looked up just in time to see a huge icicle coming at him. "Fox dung!" He sucked in air quickly and released fire right at the icicle melting it before it could hit him. Firewind heard a splash and he looked up to see Scalefur being tossed into the icy cold water, then the spot was covered over with ice.

Hailstorm then turned to Firewind, and started walking on the ice towards the orange tom. Firewind unsheathed his claws, ready to fight back.


	26. Chapter 25 Night, Flight, Scale, Lily

**eChapter 26!**

Nightspeaker

Nightspeaker heard sounds coming from down the hall. She wondered what was going on, but she didn't move from her corner of her cell. She glanced over at Applemind. Somehow Nightspeaker found it difficult to believe he was her grandfather.

"Nightspeaker," hissed Applemind, "Get up."

Nightspeaker got to her paws just in time to see a group of cats stop at their cells. Nightspeaker only recognized Wingtorn. "What is going on here?" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. Were they here to force her to change the thoughts of another cat?

"Relax," said the small brown she-cat, "We are friends." She turned to the other cats. "Nightspeaker is afraid of something."

"Don't worry," said Applemind, "I read their minds. Shadepaw can sense emotions."

A light orange tom backed away from the cell. Nightspeaker watched in awe as his shadow began to wither and move like it was alive. The shadow wrapped itself around the bars of the cell and pulled them apart enough so Nightspeaker could walk out. The shadow then did the same for Applemind's cell.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Nightspeaker, climbing out of her cell.

"They are Flightwing's friends," answered Applemind, "They have come here to help us escape. It seems they started a rebellion and everyone is fighting on the upper floors correct?"

"You are good," said the light orange cat.

A dark gray she-cat approached Applemind, "It has been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm alright Visionfur," said Applemind, "You? I'm actually surprised to see you."

Visionfur turned to Nightspeaker and dipped her head to the gray she-cat. "I'm so sorry. If Sandstream had stayed in Nightclan she might have never became what she is today."

Nightspeaker shook her head, "It isn't your fault. If Sandstream had never been in Treeclan then I and Hazelpaw would not have been born."

Visionfur smiled, "Thank you…" Her eyes widen and became clouded.

"What's going on?" asked Nightspeaker.

"She is having a premonition," explained Applemind.

"Somecat is coming," whispered Visionfur, "Watchingtail…"

Nightspeaker heard a sound and just like Visionfur had said, Watchingtail, a black she-cat was running down the hallway. "You dare break these cats free?!" cried Watchingtail. "Risingdawn won't be forgiving of this!"

"Like we care!" hissed an orange she-cat with dark flecks. She swung her tail and wind shot at Watchingtail, hitting the she-cat head on. Watchingtail hit the wall and was still.

"Come on!" cried Wingtorn, "We need to go help the others!"

Flightwing & Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw struggled violently against Longfur's fur. However whatever he did was in vain. Hazelpaw glanced over at Flightwing and saw the she-cat was biting down on Longfur's fur, trying to cut it with her teeth. _"I can't give up,"_ thought Hazelpaw, _"I have to think of a…"_ Hazelpaw blinked and mentally slashed himself for not thinking about it before.

"Ready to die?" hissed Longfur, lifting the two cats to the ceiling.

Hazelpaw knew it was now or never. He concentrated on his electricity and made it flow from his body and down the long fur to Longfur. Longfur cried out and released the two cats in shock.

Flightwing ripped open her wings and flew over to Hazelpaw, grabbing him by the scruff. She flapped furiously and lowered Hazelpaw gently to the ground. "Good thinking Hazelpaw."

Hazelpaw grinned at the praise before turning to Longfur who was lying still on the ground. "Is he...uh dead?"

"We are already dead," reminded Flightwing, carefully going over to Longfur and checking him over, "I think you knocked him out." She turned to her nephew, "Good job. Now let's get going."

Hazelpaw felt proud. He had taken down one of the members of the Council! Hazelpaw quickly followed Flightwing down the hallway.

Firewind & Scalefur

Hailstorm shot hundreds of ice shards at Firewind but Firewind melted them all with his fire breath. Firewind raced at Hailstorm and swung his left claw and it connected with Hailstorm's side.

Hailstorm barely hissed. Instead he shoved his claw at Firewind. Firewind twisted his head to the side and Hailstorm's claws barely missed Firewind's eyes. Firewind glanced at the frozen lake. He could see a shape moving below the surface. The orange tom smiled then threw his weight at Hailstorm. Hailstorm skidded onto the ice of the lake. Firewind quickly sent a stream of fire at the ice directly under Hailstorm.

"Got ya!" cried Scalefur who jumped out of the new hole in the ice. Scalefur latched his claws onto Hailstorm and took the tom under the water with him.

Hailstorm bucked violently and he sent ice shards at Scalefur, but Scalefur was at home in the water. He twisted his body like a fish to avoid being hit by the shards. "Sorry," said Scalefur, raking his claws through Hailstorm's sides, "Nothing personal."

Hailstorm began struggling violently and Scalefur had the feeling the dead cat was drowning. "Now this is something you don't see every day." Scalefur gave Hailstorm one final whack before surfacing. "I think he drowned," Scalefur said.

Firewind nodded, "We should go before he recovers. Unfortunately none of these cats will die since they are already dead."

Scalefur and Firewind quickly left the room and saw a long spiral staircase. "Do we climb?" asked Scalefur.

"We climb," said Firewind.

Lilystream

Lilystream was in front of Risingdawn's door. However a silver she-cat prevented her from going any further. Silverfur. A special that could control her own blood. Lilystream glanced at her flank where Silverfur had attacked with her blood. It wasn't deep but many more wounds like it would render her helpless.

"Wow," said Silverfur, licking her paw clean. Quills surrounded her paws but none of them had made contact with Silverfur. The only wound on the she-cat was a small one on her paw that she had inflicted on herself. You survived longer than most. Bravo."

Lilystream narrowed her eyes and looked for an opening. Any opening. She flexed her fur and a quill shot at Silverfur. Silverfur rolled her eyes and the blood from the paw shot at the quill. The quill hit the ground, broken in two. "Foxdung," hissed Lilystream.

"Now I am bored," Silverfur got to her paws and smiled. The blood seemed to come out of her paw and flew at Lilystream, like a huge red twolegs paw.

Lilystream jumped back to avoid being smashed into the marble floor but to her dismay the blood paw got up and attacked her again. Lilystream used every dodging move she knew to get away from the paw. _"I can't keep this up!"_ she said as the paw almost caught her tail. _"There has to be…"_ Lilystream noticed that Silverfur seemed to be focused on moving the paw and didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Maybe…

Lilystream flexed her fur and a quill shot at Silverfur. This one hit its mark, burying into the she-cat's shoulder. Silverfur yowled in pain and backed up a step. "How…dare…you!" hissed Silverfur. She threw the blood paw at Lilystream with more force. Playtime was over.

Lilystream couldn't believe it. The paw was much faster now. She cried out as the paw wrapped around her back left paw. Silverfur laughed and flung Lilystream into the air. The ex-leader slammed into the marble wall. Lilystream screamed in pain.

"This is fun!" laughed Silverfur, throwing Lilystream again and again.

"_I'm not going to make it,"_ thought Lilystream as she hit the wall again, _"Flightwing. I'm sorry for not being able to do more…"_


	27. Chapter 26 Auraclaw, Flightwing

**Chapter 27.**

Auraclaw & Brightsky

Auraclaw and Brightsky were panting heavily. They were covered with wounds and blood. "You okay?" asked Auraclaw, glancing around at the large number of Rowanclaws.

"I'll be fine," said Brightsky, "Unlike you I can't die." She charged and slashed another Rowanclaw with her light claws. Like many before it, it disappeared. "Foxdung. Another fake."

"We have to think," said Auraclaw, her eyes clouding and she dropped rocks from the ceiling on a bunch of Rowanclaws. "Would the real one get involved in the battle?"

"You're right!" gasped Brightsky, "He is probably not even fighting us." She peered into the shadows of the cavern, "But he needs to be close by to control his clones."

"Can you send light into the corners of the room?" asked Auraclaw, ducking under the claws of a Rowanclaw. She slashed him in the face but he disappeared.

"Don't insult me," said Brightsky, "Just cover for me."

Auraclaw's eyes became clouded as she forced rocks to fall from the ceiling. The only spot that was safe was where Auraclaw and Brightsky were standing. Brightsky narrowed her eyes and the light from the torches seemed to lift into the air, spilling light into every corner of the room. "There!" yowled Brightsky. Rowanclaw was in the shadow of a rock but now he couldn't hide from Auraclaw.

Auraclaw threw rocks in Rowanclaw's direction. When the rocks made contact the clones disappeared and the two she-cats were alone in the room. "Did I kill him?"

"Remember," said Brightsky, "We can't die. Now come on. The others are waiting for us."

Flightwing & Hazelpaw

Flightwing and Hazelpaw were climbing up a long staircase. "Lilystar!" cried Flightwing when they reached the top. Lilystream was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Flightwing!" Hazelpaw pointed with his tail at a silver she-cat, licking her paws.

"Silverfur!" hissed Flightwing, "What did you do to Lilystream!?"

"I didn't do anything that wasn't necessary," said Silverfur, "She wanted in but I am not allowed to let her in."

"Be careful Hazelpaw," whispered Flightwing, "Silverfur can control her own blood."

Hazelpaw bit his lip but he nodded. He knew Silverfur was way stronger than Longfur. He wondered if they even had any chance of winning.

"Time to play," Silverfur flicked her paw. Blood came out of the paw and shot at the two cats. Flightwing opened her wings and took to the air while Hazelpaw ran on the ground. The blood from her paw transformed into a huge twolegs paw.

"What the?" cried Hazelpaw as the blood paw flew at him. He jumped out of the way but the paw kept flying at him.

Flightwing flew towards Silverfur, claws out. "This is for Lilystar!"

Silverfur turned her green eyes to Flightwing and some more blood flowed out of her paw. The blood flew at Flightwing, connecting with the she-cat's side. Flightwing yowled in pain and she flew away from Silverfur.

"Are you alright?" asked Hazelpaw, ducking under the twolegs paw.

Flightwing checked her side. The wound was not deep but it hurt a lot. "I'm fine-" The paw suddenly veered away from Hazelpaw and attacked Flightwing. Flightwing screamed as the paw hit her wings and Hazelpaw heard a crack from where he was. Flightwing flew towards the ground.

"No!" cried Hazelpaw running towards Flightwing.

"Take this!" the paw raced at Hazelpaw, ready to wipe him out.

A burst of fire seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting the paw head on. Flightwing's fall became less of a fall as she was lowered gently to the ground.

"What's going on?" wondered Hazelpaw. He turned his head to see Firewind, Scalefur, and Auraclaw running up the stairs. "Everyone!"

"Lilystar!" exclaimed Auraclaw, noticing the limp body.

"More cats," sighed Silverfur, "What a bother."

"You be quiet," snarled Firewind, "Now move."

Flightwing walked over to her friends, her wings dragging against the ground. "Are they broken?" asked Scalefur.

Flightwing nodded, "This is the second time something like this happened."

"Well I'll break more on my next try!" hissed Silverfur. The paw seemed to come back to life and attack the group of cats. Firewind released fire from his mouth, blocking the attack.

Auraclaw and Hazelpaw rushed towards Silverfur. Auraclaw's eyes became clouded and Silverfur was thrown to the ground. Hazelpaw's fur crackled with lightning as he rammed into the she-cat. She screamed and fell silent.

"I think we won," panted Hazelpaw.

"This battle yes. But not the war," said Firewind. He turned to Auraclaw, "What happened to Brightsky?"

"We found the others and Brightsky decided to help them while I went on to find you," replied Auraclaw.

Hazelpaw ran to Flightwing's side, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Flightwing, "Don't worry. It will heal." She looked at Risingdawn's door. "We still have someone to take care of."

"What about Lilystar?" asked Scalefur, sniffing the still she-cat's body.

"She would want us to go on," said Flightwing, "That much I know."

Auraclaw forced the door open and they stepped into the room. Everything looked the same from Flightwing's last visit. Flightwing's eyes locked to the gray tom staring down at the pool. The tom looked up as they entered. "Looks like you have come," spoke Risingdawn. He got to his paws and faced the five cats.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! Time to learn some surprising things about Auraclaw, Firewind and Scalefur.**

Flightwing and the rest of the specials watched as Risingdawn take a couple of pawsteps in their direction. "Be careful," whispered Firewind.

Flightwing shivered as she stared at Risingdawn's blue eyes. She remembered that crazy world thing she had been in. _"I won't let them suffer the same way I did,"_ thought Flightwing, _"I won't let him."_

However Risingdawn's eyes seemed to be pulling Flightwing within them. Flightwing sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. She wouldn't let him take control of her again.

When she opened them again she couldn't believe where she was. She was in the Nightclan camp. "What? Why am I here? Wasn't I in Risingdawn's room a while ago?" Flightwing turned her head to see Lilystar coming over to her. "Lilystar!" Flightwing ran over to her, "What's going on?"

Lilystar didn't say anything. She just stared coldly at Flightwing. "How could you?"

"What?"

"How could you? If you had never been born then I would have been able to stay a leader for a long time!"

Flightwing backed away from Lilystar, "What are you saying?" She looked around and saw many Nightclan cats surrounding her. They were all talking about how they wished Flightwing had never been born. "No…" whispered Flightwing, falling onto the ground, clutching her ears, "Stop it! Stop it!"

A couple paw steps away Hazelpaw was in the log he was born in. Sandstream, Nightspeaker and Silverwing were standing before him. "What a worthless son you are!" hissed Sandstream, "You couldn't do anything right!"

"You left me to die," said Silverwing, "I died because I protected the likes of you."

"What kind of brother are you?" sneered Nightspeaker, "You left mother and me and went on your jolly way. Did you even think what I felt about it? Did you even ask me to come along?"

"No…" Hazelpaw backed away from the three cats, "It…it wasn't my fault! I had a dream! From a cat named Darkpaw! He was the one telling me to go to the clans."

"Lies!" cried the three cats.

"You went because you were afraid," spat Sandstream.

"NO!" cried Hazelpaw, turning tail and ran. However the voices of the three cats were in his ears taunting him.

A couple paw steps away from him Auraclaw was in the forest. She was standing before a large boulder. Her eyes widen as she noticed red liquid flowing from under the boulder. Her breathing became shallow as she watched in horror. "No. No."

"You killed my brother."

Auraclaw stiffened and turned around to see Robinfang. "No. It was an accident. I…I didn't have great control of my powers back then! I didn't mean to kill him!"

"You are a liar," spat Robinfang, "If you were a better special then this would not have happened. My brother would still be alive. Maybe if the boulder crushed you instead. Maybe if that happened…"

Auraclaw shook her head. "No. I didn't. Robinfang! I didn't do it on purpose!" She slumped to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about it! I'm sorry for telling you he fell into the river. I just…I just didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want the clan to hate me!"

A foxlength away from Auraclaw, Scalefur was looking down at a fast moving river. His breath caught in his throat. The river was higher than it should be. He turned his head and froze. "Greyfur."

"Don't you Greyfur me!" spat Greyfur, "My kits drowned in this river because of you!"

"I…I…" whispered Scalefur, "I…"

"You were such a sacredy cat," hissed Greyfur, "You couldn't move! You let the three kits I had die!" Before Scalefur could protest, Greyfur slashed Scalefur with a paw, sending him into the river. "Feel what my kits did before they died!'

Scalefur struggled against the current. Water hit him in the face and by instinct, he opened his mouth and let the water flow over his gills. However the current was to strong for Scalefur. He turned his head as a roaring sound filled his ears. The water seemed to be disappearing ahead of him. He yowled in fear as he realized he was going to go over a waterfall.

Firewind, who was right next to Scalefur, was standing in the middle of a grassy field. The grassy field that took up the lower half of Flameclan territory. _"What am I doing here?"_ he thought.

"Firewind."

Firewind turned around and cried out. "How?"

A beautiful ginger she-cat was standing before him. Someone Firewind thought he would never see again. The she-cat's eyes were the exact same color as Firewind but they weren't looking at him with warmth. They looked at him in anger. "It was all your fault."

Firewind backed away from the she-cat, "No. I didn't mean to…"

"But you did," spat the she-cat, taking a step closer, "I should not have taken you out of the nursery. And I should have never come to this field."

"I was only a kit!" cried Firewind, "I didn't know the grass would catch fire!"

"But the grass did," snarled the she-cat, "And I…I protected the likes of you with my body."

Firewind shook his head, "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for you to die mother!"

"But I did and now you suffer the same fate!"

Firewind cried out as flames surrounded him, the grass crackling as the flames consumed them. "No!" cried Firewind.

Suddenly the flames were gone. Firewind blinked and looked around. He was back in Risingdawn's room. The other specials were all looking around in confusion. Their eyes settled to where Risingdawn was yowling his head off. A porcupine quill was sticking out of his side.

"What is going on here?" whispered Auraclaw.

"Are you alright?"

A lump rose in Flightwing's throat as Lilystream approached them. "How?" asked Flightwing, "I thought it took a long time to heal."

Lilystream gestured to a cat coming into the room. "Cinderstream!" cried Flightwing, running over to her sister. "You…you are a special!"

"I never thought your life was this horrible," whispered Cinderstream. She placed her paw on her sister's wings and closed her eyes. Flightwing gasped and flexed her wings. They were healed. Flightwing and Cinderstream padded over to the rest of the cats.

"That was good timing," said Firewind. He turned to Risingdawn, who was pulling out the porcupine quill. "His power. I think he can make cats see things." A nod from the other specials confirmed it.

"I think it happens when we look into his eyes," suggested Flightwing.

"Let's stop him!" hissed Hazelpaw, his fur crackling with electricity.

The seven specials charged at Risingdawn. Risingdawn hissed and turned. He ran to the window and climbed up on the sill. He turned back to the group of cats. "I won't lose to the likes of you." He smiled, "Do you really think you can all stop me?" Before anyone could get close enough, he jumped out the window.

The specials rushed to the window, just in time to see Risingdawn land on his feet. The rest of the Council was waiting for him. Their wounds were all healed. Silverfur's twolegs paw picked up the five specials and threw them over the gate surrounding the Cursed Forest.

"Come on!" cried Flightwing, flying out the window while Auraclaw used her powers to get everyone to the ground. The specials raced to the gate but when they got there, they were met with a surprise.

"Darkpaw!" cried Flightwing, seeing her friend, standing before the open gate. She ran to him and nuzzled him. She then noticed a large group of Starclan cats behind Darkpaw. Flightwing backed away, her fur hot.

"What is going on here?" asked Lilystream, as the rest of the group caught up.

"Risingdawn has ran away into the shadows," said Lionstar stepping forward, "That leaves the Cursed Forest without a leader."

"We have decided that the cats of the Cursed Forest are welcome into Starclan," said Robinfang.

"But what about Risingdawn?" asked Auraclaw.

"He has left our territory here in the sky. We won't give chase," said a gray she-cat.

Flightwing felt like she knew this cat. "Mother!" cried Lilystream, running over to the she-cat.

"That's our mother!" gasped Cinderstream.

"We have much to discuss," spoke a black tom with white paws. "Let us talk in the building."

Flightwing, and Lilystream showed the Starclan cats the way while Firewind and the rest of the specials that were alive stayed. "We need to discuss something," said Firewind, "If we all agree then let us hope Nightspeaker will be able to do this."


	29. Chapter 28

**This is the final chapter of The Demon Clans 3: The Cursed Forest. But don't worry. The story isn't over yet. I should have the next story in the Demon Clans story up something this week. The main character won't be Flightwing anymore. Want a hint? It has something to do with Spottedclaw.**

"Of course I will do it," said Nightspeaker. The alive specials and she were standing at the gate. She turned to Auraclaw, "I will head up there now and get ready. I will first get rid of what I did on Pebbletail like I promised."

"I can't believe you are going to do this," whispered Flightwing.

Hazelpaw gave his aunt a reassuring lick. "Don't worry. Just do what you need to do here."

The six alive specials then headed over to Lionstar and Robinfang who were waiting beyond the gate. "Good luck," whispered Robinfang.

Auraclaw groaned and opened her eyes. Where was she? She could hear yelling. Auraclaw realized with a jolt that she was in the Treeclan camp. Smokefur and Fangclaw were lying right next to her, their bodies covered in slashes. Auraclaw carefully lifted her head to see Pebbletail yelling at Cedarstar. Thornheart was slowly padding over to Pebbletail. Auraclaw got to her paws, just in time to see Pebbletail gasp and back up a few steps.

"What…what have I been doing?" He turned and looked at Auraclaw, "Auraclaw…I…I didn't mean to…"

Auraclaw shook her head, "Don't worry. It was never your fault." She turned to Cedarstar, "Gather everyone and head for the gathering ground. Everything will be explained there." Noticing the confused faces looking at her, Auraclaw continued, "I mean it. Everything will be explained there. Oh. And don't worry about Pebbetail and the cats with him. They won't do anything. Oh. And Smokefur and Fangclaw. The two of you should head on home. Be gone before we return." Smokefur and Fangclaw were confused but they obeyed Auraclaw.

After some more pushing Cedarstar finally took control. He still didn't trust Pebbletail to be around the kits so he told Pebbletail and his group to go with them. Pebbetail agreed as well.

At the gathering grounds, the Treeclan cats entered the circle of rocks to see the rest of the clans were already there. Firewind, Scalefur and Hazelpaw were sitting on the rocks that the leaders were supposed to sit on. Cinderstream was sitting on the ground next to the rock that Hazelpaw was on. Auraclaw left Cedarstar's side and jumped onto the rock that Cedarstar would sit on.

Firewind yowled, signaling the beginning of the gathering. He looked up at the starry filled sky and said, "I know this seems odd but there is a reason behind it." Firewind took a deep breath before launching into the story about how Risingdawn was creating specials to get his revenge on the clans. How Risingdawn was going to attack Starclan when he had enough specials.

Mummers ran through the clans. It was obvious that they could not believe what was going on. "I know it is hard to believe," spoke up Scalefur, "But it is true. The four of us were there, helping Flightwing and the other specials defeat him."

"However he escaped," spoke up Hazelpaw, "And we have learned from the Starclan cats that Risingdawn can see whatever the specials are doing and only the specials. That means if we stay here then he might be able to return and try to starve the clans again like he is doing now."

Auraclaw took a deep breath and said, "So we have decided to leave the clans."

Protests rang up from the clan cats.

"How are we going to live without specials?"

"How can you defy Starclan like this?"

"Starclan has accepted this!" yowled Cinderstream. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the medicine cat. "I would know. I was with them."

"Starclan sent me a dream," spoke up Skypaw, "Lionstar was in it. He said there were going to be lots of changes in the clans. Changes that would affect all of our lives."

"But…" protested Streampelt, "You aren't just the special. You are also valuable members of the clans."

"That is why we have asked a deceased special for help," said Auraclaw, "We have asked her…" Auraclaw paused before saying, "To erase us and the whole concept of specials from the minds of all of you."

Protests rang up louder this time. "You can't! cried Spottedclaw, looking at Firewind. But Firewind refused to look at her. "You can't…"

"Skypaw," said Cinderstream to her apprentice.

"You are leaving as well aren't you?" asked Skypaw, looking at the ground.

Cinderstream licked her apprentice on the head, "I am sorry." She looked over at Twilight who was staring at the ground. Ruby was trying to comfort her father. Cinderstream padded over to him. "I'm sorry Twilight."

Twilight shook his head, "Somehow I already knew something like this would happen." He buried his face into his daugther's fur.

Cindestream backed away from Twilight and went over to the other specials who were bidding farewell to the other specials.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Waterstar.

"We are sure," said Scalefur.

Auraclaw noticed a star shining more brightly than the others. It was the signal. "Come on. Nightspeaker is ready."

The clan cats fell silent as the five specials walked out of the circle of rocks. They watched silently as the cats' figures became smaller and smaller. Pebbletail suddenly broke away from the group and began running after the specials. Before he was a fox length away he stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? He looked around, confused. He checked the moon. It wasn't full yet. He looked back to see all the other clan cats were looking around in confusion. Pebbletail had a feeling that something was missing but he shook the feeling away and padded over to Cedarstar who was leading the Treeclan cats back to camp.

Flightwing

Flightwing was standing in front of the gate. She smiled, knowing that now the cats of the Cursed Forest would be in good paws. Starclan would remove the walls surrounding the Cursed Forest and make it a part of Starclan. The work was already underway. Specials were using their powers to help the Starclan cats.

Applemind and Grayfang were standing together, their tails entwined. "Good luck," said Applemind.

Flightwing nodded, "Take good care of the special cats."

"Don't worry," said Grayfang, "We will."

"Sorry to keep you waitng!" Brightsky and Shadepaw were helping Nightspeaker over to Flightwing. "Nightspeaker here is exhausted on using her power on every single cat in the clans."

"Do you think you can travel?" asked Flightwing.

Nightspeaker nodded, "Don't insult me."

Lilystream padded over to the gate, "I still can't believe what you are going to do."

Flightwing smiled, "I know but I know I can do it."

"And don't forget," said Shadepaw, "She has us."

"Following the alive specials," whispered Grayfang, "Helping them in their dreams. You are courageous for you will be walking in new skies. Skies that other clans live in."

"I know," said Flightwing, "But I will visit here after they have settled in wherever they are going to live."

Lilystream smiled at her sister, "I know you will."

Flightwing turned around to the small group of specials that had decided not to stay in Starclan. Skypelt was among them as well as a bunch of specials that Flightwing didn't know.

"Should we get going?" asked Brightsky, "From what I saw they already started heading out."

Flightwing dipped her head to Applemind, "Thank you for all your help." She turned to the small group of specials that had gotten up. "Well let's go." Flightwing led the way into the foggy area near the Cursed Forest. It was in the same direction that the alive specials had went. _"Whatever happens next. I will face it along with my friends."_

**Well that's the end. See you in Demon Clans 4!**


End file.
